


10-11

by Criminelle



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminelle/pseuds/Criminelle
Summary: Период с сентября 2010 по август 2011.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	10-11

Джиен просыпается ранним октябрьским утром, когда за домами еще только занимается рассвет, и понимает, что выспался. Это очень странное ощущение - в расписании на месяц вперед только редкие съемки для рекламы, и его можно не запоминать и не заглядывать в него ежечасно, о самом важном все равно скажет менеджер. Каждый день не отсчитывается по точным минутам, ночами можно смотреть кино и медленно думать над ним, теряя листки блокнота с ворохами получающихся от этого слов на тумбочке, под кроватью или на подоконнике. Гахо облизывает ему лицо, и Джиен вдумчиво гладит собаку по загривку, слушая, как сосредоточенно и по-утреннему шумит город. Где-то впереди маячит альбом и камбек, но Джиен еще сам толком не разобрался, каким он будет. Все, что готово на сегодняшний день, не собирается в цельную картинку, Джиен складывает ее как паззл, ему кажется, что она почти готова по краям и уже вырисовалось что-то на подступах к середине, но еще слишком много кусочков не перевернуты. Изображение неясное и бледное, и Джиен щурится от удовольствия, которое приносит ощущение процесса, ощущение середины, не начала и не конца, а чего-то между ними, связанного с обещанием продолжения. Вчера они с Тедди гоняли по кругу старую мелодию, которая вспомнилась вдруг ни с того ни с сего, и Джиену хочется поскорее добраться до студии, что-то такое ему снилось, что могло бы добить новый кусок, встав точно туда, куда надо. Джиен вылезает из кровати и собирается, прикидывая, что позавтракает по пути, Гахо прыгает вокруг ног и тянет за козырек кепку, которую Джиен придирчиво подбирает под настроение и рыжие волосы. Она черная и с блестками, одна из них отлепляется и слетает, отбрасывая солнечные зайчики прямо Джиену в глаза.

В офисе светло и пусто, из-за закрытых дверей слышна приглушенная музыка и шорох кед по паркету. Трейни встречаются по пути, застенчиво наклоняя голову в приветствиях, Джиен улыбается и прячет глаза под козырьком. Сегодня он приехал рано, приехал первым, и закрытая студия встречает его темнотой и чистыми столами. В мусорном ведре пусто, и Джиен вспоминает, что вчера они оставили на столе недоеденную пиццу, пустые бутылки и банки из-под лимонада. Уборщица проходит по помещениям ранним-ранним утром, Джиен встречает ее в периоды плотного графика, если в офисе нужно быть к шести или к половине седьмого. Но сейчас почти одиннадцать, и хотя это очень рано для свободного Джиена, столы уже протерты и вчерашний беспорядок убран. Джиен нажимает на один выключатель, свет загорается только у входа, и белые клавиши синтезатора мягко блестят в полумраке. Он ставит высокий пластмассовый стакан с молочным коктейлем на стол, и присаживается на ручку кресла, прикасаясь к холодному и гладкому пластику клавиш. С одной стороны, хочется, чтобы скорее пришел Тедди, они договаривались на двенадцать, с другой, хочется поговорить с кем-нибудь из тех, с кем не разговаривал двадцать часов в сутки последние пару недель. Джиен сползает на сиденье и достает из кармана телефон, раскрывая список последних вызовов. Куш, мама, Сынри, Черин, Хексу, Тедди, Енбэ, директор, снова мама. Топ. Джиен задумчиво гладит кнопку вызова, прикидывая, чем сейчас занимается Сынхен - реклама, кино-фестивали, номинации. Он думает, что, наверно, для ответа на этот вопрос залезть в интернет будет проще и быстрее, и его укалывает пониманием, что он успел соскучился по Сынхену, и уже давно не видел, как тот насупливает широкие брови, застенчиво щурит глаза и хитро улыбается уголком рта. Наверное, нужно позвонить именно Сынхену.

Тот отвечает не сразу, на фоне что-то шумит, и Джиен болтает ногой, пока Топ обещает ему выйти куда-то, где лучше ловит.

\- А, привет, - невпопад еще раз здоровается Сынхен, и Джиен от удовольствия начинает болтать ногой чаще, - ты где сейчас? Я в Пусане и очень хочу есть, пока ничего не дают, с утра получилось только голый кофе выпить.

\- Ха, - фыркает Джиен, - я только доехал до студии и вообще недавно встал. Мы тут уже почти пару недель зависаем, по идее, восемнадцать сэмплов уже готово, но пока ничего толкового, одни наброски. Заезжай, когда будешь в Сеуле?

\- Окей, завтра ближе к вечеру, наверное. Кстати, Хексу недавно писал, что у него премьера скоро, надо сходить, да?

\- Да, он говорил, что будет там на пляже и с доской. Вообще вроде должно быть красиво и с неплохим сюжетом. Мыло, но ставлю на то, что тебе понравится.

Топ глухо говорит в сторону "да, я вечером буду читать", на заднем фоне что-то падает и Джиен морщит нос от громкого звука.

\- Эм, извини, мы тут собираемся... Погоди, это не нужно! Я же говорил уже... - голос Сынхена то отдаляется, то приближается, и он недовольно сопит в трубку, - ну, наверно понравится, там еще Ким Мин Джи играет, ничего такая, в Boys Over Flowers в больнице с Минхо была, помнишь?..

Джиен кивает и откидывается в кресле, зажимая телефон плечом.

\- Это она? Хексу что-то рассказывал, но я не особо вникал. Тогда тем более.

\- Ага, ага, - рассеянно тянет Топ, - ну, я позвоню, как буду в городе. Привет всем нашим.

После отбоя Джиен засовывает телефон обратно в карман и отъезжает на кресле к компьютеру. Надо попробовать все-таки дожать кусок, пока мелодия еще бродит в голове.

***

Топ приезжает в студию вечером на следующий день, шумный и веселый, приносит с собой батарею бутылок с ворохом закусок и залихватски заламывает кепку, пока расставляет их на столе. Тедди и Куш ржут над ним в один голос, Джиен сидит в сторонке и разглядывает его, осторожно улыбаясь. Сынхен пахнет улицей, съемками и чуть-чуть горьковатой туалетной водой. Они не пили вместе уже очень давно, и Джиен прикидывает, что машину сегодня придется оставить на работе, а насчет Гахо договориться с Сынри.

Первым уходит Тедди, когда Джиена уже клонит в сон. Куш обнимает его и притягивает к себе, укладывая голову на плечо и не переставая рассказывать Топу какую-то дико серьезную долгую историю. По крайней мере, Джиен видит сквозь полуопущенные ресницы, как тот сосредоточенно кивает в ответ. Джиен закрывает глаза, слушая их переплетающиеся голоса и думает, что им нужно обязательно записать куплет вместе, чтобы строчку читал один, а потом, сразу же и без остановок, второй, даже если это потом навсегда осядет на харде студийного компьютера.

Продолжать они едут к Кушу, и по пути Джиен окончательно просыпается, дергает Сынхена за рукав и взахлеб рассказывает, что Гахо срочно нужна невеста, и может быть, он даже будет потом продавать щенков. Ну или их будет продавать клуб, но это же все равно круто и наверняка будет идти на ура - щенок-родственник самого Джиди, надо же! Главное, чтобы хозяева оказались хорошими. Сынхен смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением в темных глазах и периодически вставляет в монолог неотносящиеся к делу замечания про то, что на площади, которую они проезжают, повесили новую вывеску, или про то, что ему понравились свежие фотографии с вечеринки Chanel, потому что у Джиена там были прикольные очки. Джиен вспоминает, куда он их положил, и добавляет, что ему уже прислали несколько анкет собак возраста Гахо, настолько породистых, что их собственная полка с наградами в кабинете директора просто отдыхает.

У Куша тепло и уютно, Джиен забирается с ногами на диван, пока Сынхен обсуждает с хозяином аудио-систему и новый сабвуфер, который Куш купил вот буквально практически на днях. Джиен уже оценил его, но Куш ставит для проверки один из своих бесчисленных сэмплов, и Сынхен одобрительно кивает в такт ударным, отщелкивая ритм пальцами. Джиен складывает подбородок на руки, закрывает глаза и думает, что в мелодии есть что-то абсолютно французское, и ему очень нравится, как чисто, ясно и нежно она звучит.

\- Очень кинематографично, да? - он поднимает голову и подпирает подбородок кулаком. - Как будто парень приводит свою девушку домой и играет ей на гитаре, пока она засыпает. Что-то такое... - Джиен прикрывает глаза и тихонько напевает, - baby, good night...

Сынхен откидывается на спину рядом с ним, не переставая отщелкивать ритм пальцами, и согласно угукает в такт, его губы шевелятся, как будто он на ходу пытается подобрать какие-то слова поверх мелодии. Куш наблюдает за ними, улыбаясь.

\- Хотите, я вам ее скину, попробуете что-нибудь?

***

Ночью Джиен просыпается, потому что ему жарко и очень хочется в туалет. На другой стороне кровати под второй половиной пледа лежит, свернувшись калачиком, Топ, и Джиен вспоминает, как они поехали к нему домой, как вызывали такси и сидели вместе на заднем сиденье, вставив в уши одни наушники на двоих, и слушали тот самый сэмпл.

Мелодия играет у него в голове, пока он выбирается на ощупь из темной спальни и ищет дверь в ванную. Когда Джиен возвращается, он оставляет дверь приоткрытой, чтобы полоска света падала в комнату. Топ всегда спит с плотно закрытыми шторами, так, чтобы в темноте было не разглядеть даже собственные руки, впрочем, их он тоже полностью прячет. Джиен опускается на пол рядом с кроватью, и складывает локти поверх пледа, искоса рассматривая Сынхена. Наружу торчит только темная вихрастая макушка и нос, Сынхен тихо и медленно дышит, плед мерно поднимается и опускается в такт.

Они выпили еще почти целую бутылку, когда приехали, и очень долго разговаривали - так, как не разговаривали тоже уже очень давно, Джиен с удивлением чувствовал, как почти забытое чувство спокойного взаимопонимания наполняет его до краев. Сынхен говорил о том, как сбываются мечты, как тебе кажется, что ты доходишь до края и оказывается, что за ним ничего нет, и как сложно понимать, зачем тебе была эта мечта. Джиен кивал головой и говорил, что иногда он очень ярко ощущает реальность, как будто четче видит и яснее чувствует, а иногда не может понять по утрам, проснулся он или ему по-прежнему что-то снится. В самом конце они уже просто сидели и молчали, а Сынхен щелкал пальцами, отбивая все тот же ритм. Джиен думал о чем-то ужасно романтичном, о спящих девушках, которым можно петь и которых можно гладить по волосам, о нежных тонких пальцах и чуть слышном свежем запахе, о музыке, которая могла бы звучать на фоне, если бы про это снимали кино. Позже Сынхен потащил его спать, и в спальне долго рылся в бездонном шкафу, а потом с победным выражением лица достал огромный шерстяной плед. Кажется, Джиен так и заснул на полуслове собственной пылкой речи о том, какую музыку для влюбленных в Корее еще не писали, пока Сынхен валялся рядом и согласно кивал в потолок.

А сейчас в комнате очень тихо, слышно только, как тикают в коридоре часы, и Джиену совсем не хочется спать. Ему хочется так и сидеть, осторожно рассматривая Сынхена и отсчитывая собственное дыхание, и чтобы это мгновение тянулось вечно, потому что оно как раз из серии тех, которые чувствуются ярче и четче всего. Плед чуть-чуть колет голую руку, Джиен перекладывает ее и подбирает ближе колени, чтобы не затекали ноги, в голове по-прежнему шумит не до конца выветрившимся алкоголем, но Джиену хорошо. Настолько, что он начинает чувствовать зуд рождающейся песни в кончиках пальцев. Он уже знает, что она будет про романтику и про любовь, что он будет петь в точности так, как пытался у Куша, и где-то там будет рэп, который Топ еще только напишет. Еще даже не родившись, песня уже захватывает его целиком, ему нравится ее определенность и сила, нравится чувствовать себя в ее эпицентре, где она еще только-только начинает звучать, и он знает точно - она будет именно такая, как этот вечер и эта ночь. Спокойная, протяжная, настоящая и тонкая, про людей, которые слушают друг друга, и которым нравится друг на друга смотреть.

Сдаваясь, он тянется за курткой, в которой лежит телефон.

***

В итоге оказывается, что с "Baby Good Night" все только начинается. Весь октябрь они зависают в студии вчетвером с Тедди и Кушем, вдвоем и по одиночке, постоянно хохочут друг над другом, занимаются абсолютной ерундой или сосредоточенно работают, но записывают песню за песней, даже толком не обсуждая, как они их выпустят и выпустят ли вообще, пока однажды саджанним не ставит вопрос ребром. Вскоре Тедди приносит им почти полностью готовый сэмпл того, что на его взгляд достойно стать заглавным треком, и Джиен не успевает заметить, как оказывается на собрании, где они обсуждают концепт обложки, оформления и промоушена.

\- Белый?.. - неверяще переспрашивает нуну-стилиста Джиен, оторопело взирая на иссиня-черную копну волос Сынхена, в художественном беспорядке раскиданных у того на голове. Сынхен довольно жмурится в ответ, почти облизываясь, и кивает.

\- Да вы представляете, сколько раз придется его красить?.. - снова не выдерживает Джиен, и нуна смеется. Это работа парикмахеров, а ее работа - придумывать, как должны выглядеть идолы, и она считает, что под новый альбом дуэта как нельзя лучше подойдет что-то совершенно сумасшедшее. В свою очередь, их работа - в точности соответствовать выбранным образам, и отчего-то это кажется ей великолепной идеей.

Прическа Топа готова раньше, и, увидев белоснежные волосы Сынхена, Джиен думает, что, кажется, снова совершенно точно чувствует мгновение. То мгновение, когда у него срывает крышу - будто бы щелчком. Он ахает, не находя ни единого слова для комментария, а потом изо всех сил пытается сдержать смех, протягивая руку, чтобы потрогать выбеленные до цвета чистой благородной седины пряди.

***

В конце ноября они снимают "High High" в одном из клубов Итэвона, и Джиен понимает, что стоять на сцене с Топом вдвоем - совсем не тоже самое, что стоять на сцене с ним и еще тремя одногруппниками. Даже старая добрая "How Gee", которую они исполняли уже чертову прорву раз, звучит совсем по-другому. Ему все время хочется держать Топа в поле зрения, и Джиен постоянно на него оглядывается, а ловя себя на этом, мимолетом думает, что привычку нужно будет изживать - внимательные камеры музыкальных телеканалов этого ему не простят. Когда они исполняют со сцены "High High", Джиен осознает, что его несет - ему хочется прыгать и улыбаться, и совершенно случайно это очень удачно попадает в концепцию песни. Ему кажется, что он не просто только что выпил бокал шампанского, а нюхал кокаин в туалете перед съемками, настолько сильно хочется двигаться, жестикулировать, прижимать микрофон к губам, отчитывать округлые и твердые английские слова прямо в мембрану пулеметной очередью, и наблюдать, как Топ в ответ будто разгорается изнутри, заводясь.

Вообще быть вдвоем очень странно. Они сидят перед началом в гримерке, и ждут, когда в клуб начнут запускать народ, Топ дурашлив и расслаблен, и Джиен ощущает, как рассеянное сынхеново внимание концентрируется на нем, и еле-еле ощутимо, но тепло и настойчиво обнимает со всех сторон. Это ужасно необычно - за последние несколько лет Джиен привык, что взаимодействие Топа с окружающим миром его по большей части не касается, а происходит где-то рядом, в параллельном слое реальности, где Сынхен может приставать к Дэсону, смеяться над Сынри или шутить с девочками из 2ne1. А сейчас в круг людей, с которыми можно смеяться или шутить, попадает и сам Джиен, и это озадачивает его до желания попросить выключить камеру, остановиться и внимательно посмотреть на Сынхена с молчаливым вопросом - нет, ты серьезно? В нем одновременно мешаются два ощущения, переплетаясь - органичности происходящего, которая кажется удивительно верной и точной, и его инаковости, которая присутствует постоянным фоном и отличает эти конкретные съемки и это конкретное выступление от любых других.

Смотря в камеру на отснятое и ловя отражение собственных холодных сосредоточенных глаз поверх двигающегося на экране маленького Топа, Джиен думает, что, кажется, они еще не до конца понимают, что собираются сделать, и что вообще-то уже сделали, в головах, на бумаге и в студии. Предчувствие чего-то большого и сильного захватывает его, мурашки сами собой бегут по спине, и он переминается с ноги на ногу, пока ему поправляют макияж. Джиену кажется, что он почти физически чувствует, как вокруг них и вместе с ними закручивается карусель, которую уже не остановить, и где-то глубоко у него внутри зарождается ликование.

После окончания съемок он разрешает себе бокал шампанского, а потом много шампанского, танцует на постаменте под чужую и свою музыку, и даже не хочет выписать макне люлей за постоянные попытки организовать собственное стриптиз-шоу. Вероятно, сегодня Сынри переломится секс с какой-нибудь из высоких красоток, перед которыми он настойчиво вертит задницей, думает Джиен, чувствуя, как Топ прислоняется к нему плечом.

\- Смотри, у нее голубые волосы! - кричит Сынхен ему на ухо, и Джиену становится щекотно.

\- Смотри, у тебя белые волосы! - отвечает он, смеясь и показывая на голову Сынхена пальцем. Тот обиженно поджимает губы, но Джиен видит, что в глазах у него прыгают чертики.

\- Голубые круче! Она же как фея. Это сколько их надо мучить, чтобы получился такой цвет?!..

\- Только через мой труп! - Джиен сгибается от смеха пополам, представляя, как кто-то из них приходит к нему и говорит, что они со стилистом решили попробовать ЭТО. Когда его отпускает, Сынхена уже уводят в сторону барной стойки.

По пути домой поздней ночью или, может быть, даже ранним утром, когда Джиен почти спит на скользком кожаном сиденье автомобиля, в котором его везут, ему приходит смс-ка от Сынхена. Он приоткрывает один глаз и читает: "Вот так я бы хотел. Выступать в клубе - это совсем другое, это круто, просто офигенно. Тебе тоже понравилось!". Джиен протирает большим пальцем экран и снова закрывает глаза, пытаясь улечься хоть немного удобнее.

***

Через неделю они летят в Макао.

Джиен стоит за сценой, пока Топ исполняет "Turn It Up". Ему сложно устоять на одном месте, и он покачивается взад-вперед, сложив руки перед собой и одними губами повторяя за неровным хриплым голосом Сынхена строчку за строчкой. Перед выступлением Топ волновался сильнее обычного, концепт они придумывали быстро, и до потери сознания не репетировали. Джиен ободряюще улыбался ему и был уверен, что все получится как надо. А может быть, даже лучше, потому что это ново для них, а ново - значит интересно, а еще это значит, что они не пожалеют сил даже на самое маленькое, незначительное движение.

Джиен прикрывает глаза и чувствует, как вместе с гулким битом волнение переплавляется в гремучую смесь драйва и ледяного спокойствия, заливающего голову, и ему хочется скорее оказаться на сцене и посмотреть оттуда в переполненный зал. Там не обычная концертная аудитория из одних фанатов Big Bang, и не люди, которые приходят на сборные фестивали, а потому лояльны и уже достаточно разогреты к моменту их выхода на сцену. Там пафосная и серьезная элита, деловые костюмы, вечерние платья, куча камер и телевидение. С такой аудиторией ему интереснее в разы - ей нужно кидать вызов несерьезными текстами и собственной оглушающей уверенностью в необходимости ей именно этой музыки, ее нужно ломать и подчинять, взрывать и завораживать, поднимать и раскачивать. И тем сильнее в итоге всепроникающее ощущение того, как она сначала замирает, а потом соглашается, загорается, и в едином порыве согласно впитывает и отражает каждое движение, каждый звук, усиливая его будто бы в резонансе. Меняется даже выражение лиц у людей на VIP-трибунах, как будто их гипнотизируют, и Джиен собирает эти выражения туда же, в общий котел, чувствуя кипящий в жилах адреналин и походя вытаскивая наушники из ушей, чтобы не мешали.

Топ там вместе с ним, на другом конце и на своей волне, которая только сильнее раскручивает маховик, и когда они встречаются посреди зала на его куплете в "Hallelujah", Джиен заглядывает ему в глаза, выцеживая "Don't ask me, test me" в микрофон, и видит в них ничуть не меньшее зарево, чем горит в его собственном взгляде. Это не клуб, но Джиен готов поручиться, что это то, что нравится Сынхену настолько сильно, что в нем это не помещается. Настолько сильно, что сложно удержаться от лишнего выкрика в зал в момент, когда уже пора возвращаться обратно на основную сцену.

Когда они заканчивают, и за спиной остается мигающий экран с датой выпуска ближайшего сингла, Джиен еще долго не может отдышаться, а поднимая глаза, встречает обжигающий взгляд Топа, в котором плещется восторг. Джиен поджимает губы и коротко улыбается в ответ, абсолютно согласный с тем, что это было практически невыносимо офигенно.

С афтерпати Енбэ уходит первый, а они с Топом сидят еще совсем немного. Уже почти три часа ночи, и хотя Джиен проснулся в самолете в начале десятого утра будто бы сто лет тому назад, ему не хочется уходить. Шампанское плещется в высоком бокале, и Джиен через перила салютует им визжащим под балконом китайским девчонкам, которые требуют фансервиса. Фансервиса сегодня уже было предостаточно, Джиен даже станцевал пару раз специально для них. Сейчас ему хочется просто сидеть за столиком, сложив на него локти, и вертеть в пальцах тонкую ножку бокала.

\- Говорят, тут крутые казино, - пафосно тянет Топ, откидываясь на спинку стула.

\- Предлагаешь сходить? - лениво ухмыляется Джиен, даже не поднимая головы, лежащей на подставленной ладони.

\- Ну а что? В таком виде к нам никакой фэйс-контроль на входе не придерется, - широко улыбается Топ, скидывая воображаемую пылинку с рукава строгого серого пиджака и подцепляя пальцем тяжелую массивную цепь.

Джиен на автомате тянется за своей и соглашается.

\- А ведь правда. Мафия. Сутенеры... Вау! "The Official Pimp Т.O.P", - цитирует он Топа, хихикая.

Пока они встают, собираются и выдвигаются в отель, он очень ярко представляет себе, как сидел бы за карточным столом, как манерный крупье раздавал бы им карты, и как Сынхен рядом щурился бы и дергал фигурно выстриженной бровью, прикидывая, с чего бы зайти.

В номере прохладно, и, забираясь в постель, Джиен практически не чувствует ног от усталости. Сынхен смеется сам с собой над чем-то на пороге ванной, категорически нетрезвый, хотя Джиен готов поручиться, что он выпил не так и много. Наверно, это все вместе - волнение, напряжение, эйфория от удачного выступления, свежий воздух на улице, куда они выходили после вечеринки, думает Джиен и отключается.

Просыпается он от того, что внезапно чувствует себя совершенно замерзшим. Он заворачивается в одеяло сильнее, но холод все равно резко тянет по ногам, и Джиен поднимает голову. На фоне светящегося в темноте окна хорошо виден четко очерченный силуэт, огни ночного Макао отлично обрисовывают линию плеч и бедер Сынхена.

Джиен смотрит на него, пытаясь сообразить, что случилось, а потом сползает с кровати и подходит к открытому окну.

\- Эй, ты чего делаешь, - осторожно спрашивает Джиен, дотрагиваясь до обнаженного плеча. Сынхен оборачивается на голос.

\- Да просто жарко стало... Я тебя разбудил? Извини.

Джиен подходит ближе и выглядывает на улицу.

\- Идея на сто баллов, завтра прямо с утра мы увидим голого Сынхена в интернете. Думаешь, все уже пошли спать?..

Топ пожимает плечами, ему все равно. Он присаживается на подоконник, кивая головой в сторону улицы.

\- Смотри, как круто, - шепчет он, - я видел фотографии, тут очень красивая телебашня...

Джиен послушно смотрит на улицу, не находит телебашню и присаживается на другой конец подоконника.

\- А это ничего, что уже конец ноября, а ты торчишь почти на улице посредине ночи?.. - скорее для проформы спрашивает он, понимая, что Сынхен не будет отвечать, он как будто даже не реагирует на голос, завороженно смотря на ночной город. Джиен вздыхает и тоже смотрит вдаль, подбирая ноги к себе и обнимая коленки. Хочется курить, но сигареты далеко в кармане куртки, и перспектива вставать и идти через всю комнату, чувствуя, как холодный воздух будет забираться прямо под майку, не очень-то его вдохновляет.

\- Он такой яркий, - задумчиво выговаривает Сынхен, - как будто игрушечный. А ты замерз, да? Иди сюда.

Топ встает, облокачивается о подоконник и тянет Джиена на себя. Тот удивленно и немножко растерянно вскидывает брови, но сползает с подоконника и разрешает завести себя за спину. Сынхен берет его за руки и складывает пальцы себе на грудь, накрывая их собственными ладонями и размеренно вздыхая.

\- Вот так, - говорит он, кивая сам себе головой, - теперь тебе не холодно, а мне не жарко.

Джиен стоит позади, как будто бы немножко зависший, и не понимает, как ему вести себя и что делать, только чувствует, как под ладонями мерно двигается чужая грудная клетка. Между ними уже не первый год не принято обниматься или прикасаться друг к другу без особого повода. Они могут совершенно спокойно дурачиться с остальными, Джиену всегда очень легко висеть на Енбэ или тянуть Сынри под бок, но позволять себе такие вещи с Топом кажется чем-то несуразным, диким и ненужным. Сынхен молчит и не говорит ничего, Джиен оторопело моргает, а потом закрывает глаза. Он думает, что, в конце концов, ему действительно холодно, а Сынхену, видимо, действительно жарко, и разрешает себе расслабиться и опереться о широкую спину. Они стоят долго, не произнося ни слова, и Джиен практически засыпает, чувствуя, как его накрывает уютным и мягким теплом. Он наваливается на Топа всем телом и сильнее сжимает руки, скользя ладонями по прохладной на ощупь коже, и практически урчит от удовольствия. Таких простых и однозначных в своей приятности ощущений у него не было тоже уже очень давно.

\- Я все жду, когда погаснет окно вон в том небоскребе, а оно все никак не погаснет. Наверно, там происходит что-то хорошее, - показывает Сынхен в сторону пальцем, и после паузы добавляет невпопад, - а у тебя горячие руки. И мне щекотно.

Джиен вздрагивает, моментально приходит в себя и отстраняется, разводя руки в стороны. Топ оборачивается и внимательно смотрит на него так, что Джиен тушуется.

\- Я... пойду спать, наверное, - хрипло начинает он и останавливается, чтобы прочистить горло. - Ты бы тоже прекращал, всю комнату выстудил...

Топ кивает, и Джиен отходит обратно к кровати, отвратительно ясно чувствуя холодный пол босыми ступнями. Он забирается в постель, заворачивается в одеяло, и прячет лицо в подушку. Черт, думает Джиен, черт, черт, черт. Ладони по-прежнему горят ощущением напрягающихся под пальцами мышц, и Джиен с ужасом понимает, что у него встает.

***

В декабре Джиен открывает, что с Топом совершенно чудесно вдвоем заниматься какой-нибудь ерундой, говорить в камеру полную фигню и вместе хохотать над этой фигней и тем, что они имели в виду на самом деле, но что камере непонятно. На фотосессии они одевают один пиджак на другой, Джиен пытается нацепить сверху еще и третий, вспоминая их несостоявшийся поход в казино, и замечает, как Сынхен смотрит на него из угла, не сдерживая ухмылку в глазах. Джиен расплывается в улыбке такой широкой, что болят губы, и шепчет: "Pimp T.O.P". Топ показывает большой палец в ответ и пытается удержаться от смеха, его плечи под кожаным пиджаком мелко вздрагивают.

Фотосессии кажутся Джиену странными - они стоят совсем рядом, кладут друг на друга руки, ставят вплотную ноги, Джиен чувствует, как Топ дышит и задерживает дыхание сам, внимательно смотря на фотографа или в объектив. Сынхен ведет себя так, как будто они снимают подобные фотосессии вдвоем с Джиеном каждый день, хотя Джиен отлично помнит все те невидимые стеночки, которые ставил хотя бы на осенних съемках сам, или на которые натыкался в ответ. Он загоняет все время просящуюся наружу неловкость глубже в себя, мысленно пожимает плечами и кладет локоть на подставленное плечо.

Перед камерой их спрашивают, чтобы они хотели друг у друга украсть, и Топ говорит - старательность. Джиен выпадает из реальности на мгновение, и думает, что это неправда. Или, по крайней мере, он бы так никогда не сказал про то, что видит в глазах Сынхена, когда он приносит лимонад в студию с утра и находит полумертвого Джиена, который всю ночь над чем-то колдовал. Джиен сказал бы, что он видит там уважение, восхищение, даже что-то вроде признания - я так не могу, но мне очень нравится, что так можешь ты, потому что я считаю, что это красиво. Джиен не может в ответ ничего, кроме как механически улыбаться, потому что это не то, о чем ему интересно думать, он слишком привык жить, вынужденный постоянно цепляться за собственные идеи, упорно вытаскивать их наружу и долго-долго шлифовать, чтобы получить то, чего хочет. Что его восхищает в Топе - это непринужденность, с которой он может сделать тоже самое в разы быстрее, и ужасающая способность концентрироваться на том, что делает, выключая из внимания раздражители вообще. Но дело не только в этом, и когда приходит его очередь отвечать на вопрос, чтобы он украл, он говорит - странность, потому что не может подобрать лучшего определения. Сынхен по большей части не вписывается в окружающий мир совершенно, но тем не менее вечно попадает в него как-то так, будто так и задумывал, и каждый раз это удивительно, свежо и ново. Джиена восхищает его инаковость, и его уверенность в том, что и как он чувствует, потому что сам Джиен в таком случае уже тысячу раз бы посмотрел на реакцию окружающих, примерил бы ее к ситуации, нашел бы, что исправить и заново запустил пробный шар. Топа пробные шары не волнуют, и Джиену иногда кажется, что он делает все наоборот, всегда заранее зная, что и как ему нужно сделать - так, чтобы потом не пришлось исправлять. Это дико и неизменно точно, и это завораживает Джиена.

***

На съемках "Knock Out" к ним приводят двух маленьких девочек, из совсем новеньких трейни, которые, тем не менее, уже успели примелькаться и заслужить одобрение хореографов. Джиен замечает, как мягко и внимательно Топ смотрит на них, особенно на ту, с которой танцует парой. Девочка не отлипает от него, с обожанием глядит снизу вверх, и Джиену становится неуютно. Он даже не спрашивает, как их зовут, и если нужно, обращается к ним "эй, ты" - эй ты то, эй ты это. В паузах Сынхен смотрит на него долго, нахмурив брови, и Джиен разводит руками - ты же знаешь, я не успеваю запоминать всех по именам. Его собственная девочка поднимает на него строгие осуждающие глаза, не особо взволнованная тем, что снимается с самим Джи-драгоном, и Джиен криво улыбается ей в ответ. Сегодня он чувствует себя больным, и съемки утомляют его больше обычного. Вроде бы все как всегда, они переговариваются в перерывах и смеются вместе с Тедди, который заходит к ним посмотреть, как идут дела, но Сынхен тоже иногда как будто бы зависает, о чем-то глубоко задумываясь. Периодически Джиен натыкается на его озадаченный взгляд, и отворачивается, еще выше поднимая подбородок.

***

Перед первым Inkigayo Джиен собран и молчалив. Он сидит у зеркала, погруженный в себя, и не реагирует на суматоху вокруг - болтают танцоры, менеджер ходит туда-сюда, согласовывая последние детали, Топ стоит вдали, сложив руки на груди, и с кем-то разговаривает. У Джиена в голове играет минус от "High High", и он мысленно кивает сам себе в нужных местах.

На сцене он улыбается, когда положено, прыгает, когда положено, и по-прежнему нет-нет, но пытается ловить Топа глазами, когда не положено. После они просматривают отснятое, и Джиен видит, что камера до сих пор ему это прощает, но напоминает себе лишний раз получше следить за лицом.

На "Oh Yeah" у них очень много фансервиса - они здороваются вначале, встречаются кулаками в середине, Бом гладит Топа по лицу и флиртует с Джиеном, и в перерывах Сынхен хмурится, что очень много - это все-таки слишком. Джиен пожимает про себя плечами - фансервис есть фансервис, и без него нельзя обойтись никогда. Но к следующему разу, может быть, и правда есть смысл что-то убрать.

***

Перед Рождеством они выступают в клубе. После, когда они едут домой, Топ сидит на заднем сиденье, почти прижавшись к стеклу, и жует верхнюю губу, все время смотря на улицу. Там все тот же дождливый ночной Сеул, и Джиен не понимает, что можно так долго разглядывать. Он копается в своем телефоне столько, сколько может, а потом не выдерживает.

\- Эй, и что с лицом?

Топ вопросительно оборачивается на него, подняв бровь, и молчит. Джиену очень хочется наорать на него за все - за этот бестолковый клуб, за пропущенную сегодня строчку "Bravo my life" в "Knock Out", за периодически возникающее ощущение, что иногда ни он, ни Топ толком не понимают, на фига они все это начинали. А в таком случае, Джиену, вообще-то, оказывается не сильно и интересно. Слава богу, клуб не телевидение, и там можно напрягаться поменьше, изображая эмоции, которых не чувствуешь, но, на минуточку, расписание забито на месяц вперед, и от этой мысли Джиена передергивает. Он начинает и в самом деле злиться.

\- Что, блять, с лицом? Ты хотел клубы, ты получил клубы, нет?

Топ отворачивается обратно к окну.

\- Не так. Я, наверно, хотел не так, - глухо отвечает он и опускает голову. - Там одни девчонки с мобильниками. Они все время снимают, не слушают. Да они вообще посмотреть на нас пришли, хоть молча рот открывай, думаешь, будет разница?.. Мне кажется, они не понимают.

\- Не понимают?.. - Джиен звереет. - Слушай, а ты хорошо себе представляешь, чего в принципе стоило пробить эти клубы посреди промоушена? Ты хоть видел, что теперь говорят в интернете?

\- Нет, - мрачно роняет Топ и снова прилипает к окну, - нет, я не видел, что говорят в интернете.

\- Зашибись вообще, да, - Джиен даже не знает, что сказать, - девчонки. Девчонки. Тысячу раз же уже об этом... Нет, и все-таки я тебя снова спрошу, а ты вообще чем думал, когда приходил в идол-группу?! В идол, мать вашу, группу, которую кто слушать-то будет, кроме девчонок? Рэпперы в андеграунде?

Сынхен сжимает зубы так, что Джиен видит, как ходят желваки на щеках, и молчит, осторожно вдыхая и выдыхая, десять, двадцать раз, пока его не отпускает. Потом он оборачивается и долго пристально смотрит на Джиена из-под бровей, по-прежнему ничего не говоря. Джиен зло щурится.

\- И не смотри на меня так. Мне не нравится, когда ты так смотришь, - цедит сквозь зубы он, но в итоге не выдерживает и все-таки первым отводит глаза.

Ему всегда очень сложно выдержать взгляд Сынхена, не закрываясь. Если у них все нормально, то Джиен почти справляется, хотя ему очень хочется опустить глаза, потому что Сынхен никогда ничего не прячет. Сынхен как чувствует, так и смотрит, и этого вечно для Джиена оказывается очень много. Если у них не все нормально, то Джиену становится еще сложнее. Потому что когда Сынхен злится, он в принципе не поднимает на него глаз, а когда перестает злиться и снова смотрит, Джиен из раза в раз начинает чувствовать, что его только что обозвали последним ублюдком, хотя он был свято уверен, что не сделал ничего - ничего! - такого.

Всю оставшуюся дорогу они молчат, согласно отвернувшись в разные стороны. На улице по-прежнему идет дождь, и Джиен считает дорожки, которые прокладывают капельки на оконном стекле.

С утра его ждет смс в телефоне.

"Прости. Я действительно был не прав. В любом случае, спасибо тебе, ты все делаешь очень здорово."

Джиен вздыхает и набирает в ответ: "Давай сегодня просто постараемся сделать горячо."

Вечером они выступают в еще одном клубе, но с утра им нужно ехать на запись для Music Core.

***

Во время последнего прогона Джиен случайно замечает, как Топ оборачивается на него в припеве, и это почему-то радует его до чертиков. Он посылает все к дьяволу, расслабляется и позволяет себе смотреть на Сынхена тогда, когда ему хочется, не думая о том, как это будет выглядеть на экране, о том, зачем им это надо или чем думал Сынхен, когда приходил в идол группу. С этого момента ему даже прыгается веселее, чем обычно.

***

После записи, когда Джиен собирает вещи в гримерке, они не смотрят друг на друга. Уже готовый Топ переминается в стороне с ноги на ногу и ждет. Джиен тянется снять с шеи свою тяжелую подвеску в стиле Playboy, замечая в зеркало, как Сынхен подходит к нему со спины, и оборачивается, так и держа цепочку в руках. Сынхен опускает голову и дотрагивается до зайчика одним пальцем, будто интересуясь, какой он на ощупь, а потом поднимает глаза, и прикладывает подвеску к Джиену, накрывая ее ладонью поверх.

\- Я, наверно, плохо написал. Правда, спасибо тебе, - он смущенно и мягко улыбается, - это все очень здорово. Все, что мы делаем, мне очень нравится. Серьезно, очень. Наверно, я даже не понимал, насколько, пока ты не сказал.

Джиен поднимает брови. Сынхен прямо и открыто смотрит на него, чуть приподняв уголки губ, как будто извиняясь, и Джиен вздыхает.

\- Мне тоже нравится, - говорит он. - Просто блин... Ты иногда так ведешь себя, что я совсем ничего не понимаю. С тобой одним порой сложнее, чем со всеми пятью.

Топ тихонько усмехается и начинает поглаживать зайчика, время от времени прикасаясь пальцами и к Джиену.

\- Ну так я тебе говорю. Это действительно очень здорово. Меня иногда и правда накрывает по старому, но совсем не так, как раньше, и то, что сейчас, - Сынхен качает головой, - это тоже совсем не так, как всегда. Необычно. Но я, по-моему, начинаю вникать.

***

То ли этот клуб меньше и уютнее, то ли в зале не так много снимающих фанкамы на телефон девчонок, как вчера, но Джиен видит, что Топа прет. Он улыбается, задорно машет руками, битбоксит, охотно помогает Джиену в его партиях, и Джиен понимает, что и его самого начинает переть в ответ. Они снова оказываются на одной волне, и это непохоже ни на вечеринку "High High", ни на Макао, это что-то совсем другое, ближе, проще и понятнее, что-то, что не требует таких усилий, что-то, что можно чувствовать словно бы между делом, и в перспективе это может стать привычным. Обычным. Наверно, стоило бы предположить, что это очень много, и очень серьезно, но Джиен улыбается сам себе и принимает это как должное - теперь с Сынхеном на сцене будет вот так, и так ему нравится. Это легко. Может быть, это и есть именно то, ради чего стоило затевать и альбом, и совместный промоушен, и эта мысль успокаивает Джиена, удивительно точно встраиваясь в его текущее мироощущение.

Когда все заканчивается, и они отъезжают от клуба, в машине Джиен придвигается ближе к Топу и кладет голову ему на плечо.

***

На следующей репетиции Сынхен заявляет, что ему надоело играть в камень-ножницы-бумага на выступлениях с "High High". Они придумывают с десяток разных способов посоревноваться друг с другом так, чтобы "победителем" вышел Джиен, смеются и тут же отрабатывают их один за другим. Танцоры вокруг них делятся на две команды, одна из которых болеет за Топа, другая - за Джиена, и громко подсказывают идеи, тут же идущие в ход. Бои без правил, поклоны, подножки, армрестлинг, саечки, петушиные бои. Джиен хохочет так сильно, что с трудом удерживается на ногах, а потом говорит, что им когда-нибудь нужно обязательно будет сделать так, чтобы выиграл, а значит, и читал следующий куплет Сынхен, будет неожиданно и весело.

***

На предпоследнем в году выступлении с "High High" Джиен прыгает так, что оставляет себе синяк на руке от крупной подвески в форме глаза, которая скачет сильнее, чем следовало бы. Ее невозможно удерживать в руках, и в какой-то момент она даже оказывается у него на спине. Джиен выворачивает ее обратно и тут же о ней забывает, ему легко и свободно настолько, что действительно хочется прыгать и улыбаться от души, а не потому что это их работа и так положено по концепту.

Все варианты с новыми фишками для "соревнований" они оставляют для Gayo Daejun, и на самый последний, который приходится на 31-ое число, выпадают "поклоны". Когда после выступления они просматривают материал, Джиен видит, как камера ловит выражение лица Сынхена сразу после этого момента, где он не может спрятать улыбку и смотрит куда-то глубоко в себя, отходя. Джиен подпрыгивает и чудом удерживается от того, чтобы ткнуть в экран пальцем, Сынхен ужасно милый и смешной, и Джиену безумно хочется сразу же поделиться этим с кем-нибудь вслух. Но вместо этого он улыбается так широко, что у него почти болят щеки, и оглядывается на Топа. Тот смущается и поджимает губы, но все равно смотрит также открыто и ясно, как только что на экране. Джиен ерзает на стуле от какого-то незнакомого ощущения, которое похоже сразу и на нетерпение, и на восторг, и возвращает взгляд к монитору.

Первого января в аэропорт Джиен надевает меховую шапку, в которой выступал, и цепляет на нее значок с логотипом GD&TOP в виде зайчика.

***

В январе значок остается на шапке - хотя для Джиена лого в большей степени все-таки означает Топа, чем их дуэт. По крайней мере, когда он поднимает его в камеру на стейджах, он имеет в виду, что зовет на сцену именно Топа. А еще он много думает про него, иногда так много, что долго не может заснуть. В таком количестве Сынхена не было в его жизни очень давно, они проводят вместе большую часть времени на записях выступлений, телевизионных шоу, на репетициях и в студии. Енбэ уезжает в Нью-Йорк, Сынри занят на подготовке сольного промоушена 24 часа в сутки, Дэсон вообще вечно где-то в чем-то снимается, и у Джиена остается толком один лишь Топ, чтобы разговаривать с ним и думать о нем, когда рядом никого нет. Джиен приходит в студию и смотрит, что получается из будущего альбома Big Bang, вдумчиво листает новости в интернете, где висят фотографии одногруппников, сфотошопленные с героями Secret Garden, и пожимает плечами - почему бы и не Secret Garden, в конце концов, после чего кидает ссылку Ян Хен Соку, пускай посмеется. Листает фотки, которые твиттит Енбэ, и тоже хочет в Нью-Йорк, тусоваться. Потом заглядывает в расписание, в котором один Топ, и снова думает про Топа.

С ним очень странно ходить на разговорные шоу - Джиен все время чувствует себя будто бы вывернутым наизнанку, нервами наружу, и любое слово Топа, сказанное с умыслом или невзначай, но хорошо соотносящееся с тем, о чем они уже говорили, думали или пели, провоцирует Джиена на взрывы неконтролируемого смеха. Их вырезают, но Джиен привыкает смотреть чуть ниже камеры и немножко расфокусировывать взгляд, как будто все время готов кивнуть в ответ, щелкнуть пальцами и продолжить разговор с новой фразы. Сынхен шутит с абсолютно серьезным видом и говорит серьезные вещи шутливым тоном, и Джиену кажется, что обе этих ситуации на самом деле не имеют никакого отношения к реальному Топу. Потому что реальный Топ спрятан так глубоко и в тоже время настолько очевидно находится прямо на поверхности, что это сочетание невозможно воспринять, не сломав на чем-то собственный мозг. Джиену кажется, что его мозг не ломался, а эволюционировал так, что каждое слово, взгляд и движение бровями Сынхена теперь транслируются куда-то прямо вглубь него, минуя сознательный слой, на котором он мог бы их фильтровать.

Когда они исполняют "Baby Good Night" впервые на KJE's Chocolate, да еще и с живым сопровождением, Джиен даже не ожидает, что из милой, нежной и в общем-то медленной песни они сделают что-то, с чем точно также можно пойти в клуб. Джиен начинает, потом Топ вступает со своим рэпом, и песня закручивается, будто бы уплотняясь, пружина сжимается, и Джиен вскакивает, не в силах удержаться, и вкладывает в голос все те странные, непривычные, но очень сильные ощущения, которые живут в нем последние недели.

На "High High", после того как Топ хлопает его по щеке, Джиен не может перестать улыбаться даже тогда, когда проходят все сроки и уже пора читать свой текст в микрофон. Он слышит, как собственный голос его подводит, и мысленно снова дает себе оплеуху.

***

Когда они обсуждают концепт будущего клипа "Don't Go Home", Джиен советуется со стилистом и решает сменить прическу - пружинистый ежик, который толком даже не расчесать, совершенно не ассоциируется у него с романтикой. Топ внимательно смотрит на Джиена и чуть заметно качает головой, обозначая, что собственные белые волосы его более чем устраивают, и концепту хочешь не хочешь, а остается только смириться с этим фактом.

***

На очередной записи для телевидения они надевают красные плюшевые костюмы и выступают с "Knock Out". Перед репетицией к ним подходят мальчики из Teen Top, и Джиен кланяется, смущаясь от горячего восхищения в их глазах. Топ берет у них диск и спокойно улыбается, и в этот момент Джиену кажется, что у него внутри щелкает какой-то счетчик собственных достижений: их вдвоем совершенно не парят ни нелепые костюмы, ни текст, ни предстоящая репетиция, они делают свою работу так, как им нравится, и на самом деле успевают получать от этого удовольствие. А эти мальчики, кажется, даже не могут попытаться представить, как это на самом деле чувствуется изнутри, но все равно считают их успешными и достойными подражания сонбэ. Джиен моргает и от всей души желает им удачного выступления и дальнейших успехов.

***

Перед самыми съемками клипа на "Baby Good Night" Джиен заболевает. Не спасают таблетки и капельницы, он кутается в шарфы и чувствует себя из рук вон плохо, настолько, что даже приходится отменить совместное выступление с Сынри на его камбэк для M!Countdown.

Он ездит в машине на заднем сидении, проваливаясь даже не в полудрему, а в какой-то мутный морок, и послушно опирается на Топа, когда тот поддерживает его при выходе, пока не видят камеры. Топ хмурится, не комментирует и вечно оказывается там, где нужно - говорит больше обычного на радио, страхует больше обычного, когда они исполняют там "High High", а однажды приезжает к Джиену и все также молча оттаскивает его от компа, укладывает на диван и сидит рядом, пока Джиен забывается в тяжелом температурном сне. Вечером они согласно забивают на репетицию, Джиен извиняется перед хореографом и достает бутылку - в конце концов, им есть, что отметить. Их совместный промоушен подходит к концу, близится выпуск нового альбома Big Bang, а у Топа скоро премьера "Into The Fire" в Японии. Джиен вспоминает, как они в первый раз смотрели фильм сами, пьяно машет руками и пытается убедить Топа, что Дэсон все-таки плакал, хотя и скрывает. Он сам плакал, вот и сейчас ему почему-то даже слишком сильно грустно, совсем как в "Baby Good Night", после которой они уже не будут снимать клипы на треки из их альбома. Топ поднимает тост за новые треки, и Джиен мотает головой - погоди, у нас осталась еще "Oh Yeah". Они фантазируют, в какие декорации стоило бы запихать Бом и насколько откровенное вечернее платье на нее нужно одеть, чтобы клип потом обязательно забанили. Сынхен предлагает лимузины, яхты и космические корабли, Джиен серьезно задумывается и говорит, что на космические корабли у них не хватит денег, хотя, впрочем, если только кабину... Они стелят плед на пол и так и засыпают на нем, только Топ все пытается подползти ближе и укутать Джиена, чтобы не болел. Джиен сопит и отбивается, а потом устает сопротивляться и прижимается к Сынхену, потому что так теплее. Сквозь сон он слышит, как посреди ночи приходит Сынри и хлопает дверью холодильника на кухне, пытаясь сообразить себе поздний ужин.

Утром он просыпается от странного тянущего ощущения в груди, мокрый и здоровый почти до звона в голове, открывает глаза и натыкается на внимательный взгляд темных глаз Сынхена, который, приподнявшись на локте, смотрит на него долго и очень серьезно. Джиен дергается, обнаруживает собственные ноги переплетенными с ногами Сынхена и теряется - тот не реагирует на начатое движение, хотя перестать обниматься в этот момент было бы совершенно естественно. Но нога Сынхена по-прежнему тяжело придавливает его бедро, он не двигает ни одним мускулом, только редко-редко моргает, все также открыто смотря Джиену прямо в глаза. Джиен молчаливо соглашается никуда не вставать, если Топ так решил, и замирает, переводя взгляд с бровей Сынхена на его скулы, потом губы, потом обратно. Сынхен не двигает даже зрачками, и Джиену оказывается очень страшно все-таки решиться и посмотреть ему прямо в глаза, он останавливается сначала на шраме под левой бровью, совсем рядом с виском, а потом на ресницах. Сынхен согласно терпеливо ждет, когда Джиен перестанет прятаться, и у того возникает ощущение, что это ожидание вытягивает из него душу по тонким ниточкам, медленно и очень настойчиво. Он чувствует, как холодеют пальцы, и очень ясно слышит в тишине, как на кухне от неплотно закрытого крана отрывается крупная капля и звонко разбивается о влажный металл.

Верхняя губа Сынхена привычно поджата, нижняя чуть оттопырена и кажется пухлее, чем на самом деле. Джиен ловит себя на желании поднять руку и прикоснуться к ней, просто чтобы проверить, что она такая же мягкая, как выглядит. Но вместо этого он ощущает, что внутри как будто бы что-то расцепляется, словно пружина разжимается со щелчком, ему становится одуряюще легко, и неожиданно даже для самого себя он смело поднимает взгляд навстречу глазам Сынхена, и видит, как в ответ на это движение в них сильнее и ярче разгорается ровный и ясный свет. В этот момент Топ поднимает руку и проводит пальцем по щеке Джиена, осторожно, почти невесомо, и Джиену кажется, что будто бы что-то тяжелое с размаху прилетает ему в грудь. Сынхен гладит его по лицу, и Джиен зачарованно думает, что выражения, которые меняются у него в глазах, можно отсчитывать одно за другим. Сначала Сынхен прислушивается к тому, что чувствуют кончики пальцев, потом понимает, что ощущение распробовано и уже можно признать, что оно ему очень нравится, а потом просто наслаждается им, смакуя. Джиен обнаруживает собственное сердце где-то в горле и не может даже сглотнуть, ему кажется, что он расщепляется под внимательным взглядом и нежными прикосновениями на маленьких Джиенов, на составные части, клетки, молекулы и атомы. Сынхен обводит его скулы, гладит по виску, дотрагивается до бровей, и Джиен понимает, что еще чуть-чуть, и он захочет заплакать, настолько это остро и пронзительно. Топ очень привычный, домашний и мягкий, непослушные белые волосы с отрастающими корнями в беспорядке падают на лоб. Он тихо и размеренно дышит, только глаза смотрят незнакомо и невозможно контрастно с обычной утренней припухлостью над бровями, мятым капюшоном толстовки и всем остальным, что Джиен видел уже тысячу раз за то время, пока они жили вместе. Топ проводит пальцем по линии его волос, и Джиену очень хочется прикрыть глаза от удовольствия и качнуть головой, чтобы подставить ее под ласку.

В этот момент в тишине раздается ужасающе громкая трель телефона, и они оба одновременно вздрагивают. Сынхен моргает и как будто бы не сразу понимает, что произошло, и как на это положено реагировать. Но мелодия набирает силу, начальные аккорды становятся четче и раскатистее, и Сынхен, выдыхая, прикрывает глаза, а потом отстраняется. Он ждет немного, приходя в себя, отворачивается и тянется к телефону, чтобы ответить. Через пару односложных "Да" и "Нет" он встает и выходит из комнаты, а Джиен бессильно откидывается на подушки, закрывая лицо руками и слушая, как в коридоре голос Сынхена неясно и глухо перекатывается от одной фразы к другой.

***

С этого дня все как будто начинает рассыпаться. Джиен меряет температуру каждый вечер, и с каждым разом она оказывается все выше. Три дня подряд он не может заснуть, долго ворочается под плотным одеялом, пытаясь улечься то так, то эдак, чтобы в итоге все равно встать и включить компьютер. Он смотрит все последние выступления Сынри с "What Can I Do" и "VVIP" сначала по порядку, потом в разнобой, хлюпает носом, делает себе горячий кофе, прикидывает, за что макне нужно отругать, а за что - похвалить, и пишет ему многостраничное смс.

В начале февраля, когда болезнь отступает, Джиен все равно кажется себе немножко зависшим, как будто что-то где-то за что-то зацепилось, и никак не может отцепиться, раз за разом чуть заметно царапаясь изнутри. Он ходит в парикмахерскую, чтобы осветлить волосы и выкрасить их в выбранный для камбэка Big Bang цвет, звонит Сынри, чтобы не сидеть в тишине одному, задумчиво кусает ручку на собраниях и не смотрит на Топа почти нигде, кроме как на записях выступлений, которые еще продолжаются. "Don't Go Home" забанена везде, кроме Inkigayo, так что они выступают только раз в неделю, но этого все равно кажется очень много. Иногда Джиена попускает, и он улыбается почти так же, как и всегда, привычно называя имя Топа вместо своего, когда тот снова меняет порядок, в котором они представляются. Тогда ему становится легко и спокойно, и хочется, чтобы мгновения, в которые все будто бы действительно так же, как и всегда, длились подольше.

Джиен отдает себе отчет, что после всего того времени, которое они уже провели вместе, после всех прикосновений и недоговоренностей, что-то медленно и неотвратимо назревает между ними. Это что-то - непростое и серьезное, и Джиен не может понять, как Топ к этому относится - уверен он до безмятежности или растерян, просто это для него или сложно, нужно это ему или не очень. Такие мысли пугают его до чертиков, порой ему кажется, что из глаз Сынхена на него поглядывает вдумчивая необратимость, невозможность что-то изменить, которая значит, что они уже сделали все, что было нужно для того, чтобы назревающее случилось, и он слабеет от ощущения собственной беспомощности. Топ смотрит на Джиена - в упор, исподлобья, вполоборота, из-под опущенных ресниц, не таясь или украдкой, и Джиену кажется, что он растворяется. Что изнутри вот-вот поднимется мягкая и сильная уверенная волна, которая сейчас затопит его с головой, которой он ничего не сможет противопоставить, он сжимает губы сильнее, отворачивается и прячет глаза.

***

Снимать "Tonight" они летят в Америку, в самолете Джиен сидит рядом с Сынри и бездумно смотрит в иллюминатор на удаляющийся зимний Сеул. Сынри трогает его за плечо, что-то говорит и улыбается, пытаясь отвлечь, но Джиен слишком погружен в себя, чтобы реагировать.

Америка оказывается очень яркой, солнечной и доброжелательной, Джиен постоянно кланяется и улыбается окружающим. Они впятером смотрят вокруг широко открытыми глазами и впитывают теплую, влажную зиму в потрясающе чужом городе, абсолютно непохожем на их родной, смеются над Дэсоном, делая ставки, попытается ли девушка, с которой он снимается, подкатить к нему после. Дэсон краснеет до самых ушей и с трудом выдерживает ее прикосновения, хотя и плавится от близкого присутствия женщины, которая ведет себя совершенно иначе, чем любая знакомая им кореянка - иначе поднимает ресницы, иначе дышит, иначе дотрагивается. Дэсону невозможно неловко с ней, и одновременно невозможно хорошо настолько, что почти нереально себе в этом признаться.

Джиен не смотрит на Топа, но постоянно чувствует его рядом, даже не оборачиваясь. А когда он случайно попадает в поле зрения, Джиену все время бросаются в глаза какие-нибудь нелепицы, вроде складки на штанах или топорщащейся в ненужных местах куртки, и мучают, навязчиво застревая в мыслях. Джиен чертыхается про себя, судорожно пытается выкинуть их из головы и думать о чем-нибудь другом, но у него не получается.

Между съемками в свободное время он валяется на кровати в отеле Лас-Вегаса, смотрит Secret Garden по списку эпизодов, выписанных специально для него на листок бумаги, и холодеет до немоты в пальцах, понимая, какие сцены придется играть им с Топом. Он пытается представить, как это будет выглядеть и не может, в голову лезут отрывки из их старых пародий, где они делали что-то похожее, но тогда все было совсем по-другому. Джиен прячется в гостиничном номере, смотрит в окно на огромный светящийся город и сжимает губы - в груди растет какое-то большое и острое чувство, для которого у него нет ни названий, ни определений, и оно непохоже ни на что-либо из того, что он чувствовал раньше. Он не находит себе места, не высыпается и не может взять в рот ни единого куска.

В Лос-Анджелесе они снимаются на берегу моря, пляж огромный и почти пустой, Джиен пытается набрать полную грудь вкусного просоленного воздуха, но у него не получается, все время будто бы что-то мешает. Енбэ молча гладит его по плечу, показывая на далекую линию гор, и Джиен благодарно улыбается, оборачиваясь. Ему нравится в Калифорнии, она какая-то очень настоящая и бьет прямо в сердце, но к концу ее становится даже слишком много, и у Джиена внутри начинает что-то болеть. Он радуется, когда они улетают домой.

Перед самым окончанием съемок Джиен сидит прямо на песке поодаль, смотря, как на линии прибоя камера двигается за Сынри, и просеивает песок сквозь пальцы, даже не отдавая себе отчета в движениях собственных рук. Солнце настойчиво лезет ему в глаза, не спасают никакие темные очки, и он периодически опускает голову, чтобы проморгаться, а потом замечает, как Топ смотрит на него издали, внимательно и серьезно. Сынхен не улыбается, хотя Дэсон рядом с ним хохочет над чем-то, что только что сказал хен, и Джиен отворачивается. Через минуту Топ подходит и садится рядом, почти плечом к плечу, они коротко переглядываются, и Джиен снова опускает голову, замечая, что держит на весу ладонь с кучкой непривычно светлого, сухого и рассыпчатого песка.

Топ запрокидывает лицо под горячие солнечные лучи, закрывает глаза и медленно вдыхает.

\- Вот вроде зима ведь, а, - задумчиво говорит он, не открывая глаз, - и не намного южнее. А как тепло.

Джиен кивает, высыпает песок из ладоней и подтягивает ближе колени, чтобы обхватить их руками. Он молчит, потому что все, что приходит на ум, кажется плоским и ненужным, и уже тысячу раз сказанным, и ему слишком как-то пронзительно-тонко хорошо, чтобы хотелось открывать рот. Так они и сидят, совсем-совсем рядом, почти соприкасаясь руками, пока режиссер не объявляет, что съемки закончены.

***

Подготовка к камбэку и Big Show кажется бесконечной и занимает весь день с утра до вечера. В перерывах Джиен судорожно записывает обрывки невнятной лирики в телефон, без мелодии или представления, что из этого может когда-то выйти. Но иначе они будто бы собираются разорвать ему голову, наплывая внезапно и без предупреждения, но очень безаппеляционно и ярко.

С Топом они не говорят ни о чем и очень напрягаются, оказываясь рядом. Джиен отчетливо остро чувствует эту возникающую каждый раз неестественность, и изо всех сил пытается собраться перед стаффом и камерой, замечая, как Сынхен иногда непрозрачными темными глазами смотрит на него, а потом сразу же отводит взгляд одним быстрым движением. Джиен танцует и поет до изнеможения, чтобы, добравшись до кровати, можно было бы упасть без чувств и сразу отключиться, но в ночь перед съемками пародии на Secret Garden ему все равно не спится, и он так и страдает по кругу какой-то ерундой, не сумев заснуть хотя бы на полчаса.

После того, как их заканчивают гримировать, Джиен натягивает парик, смотрит на себя в зеркало и смеется. Ни с того ни с сего, совершенно без повода и как-то вдруг ему становится неожиданно легко и очень весело, как будто бы все, что закручивало тугие спирали в груди, куда-то пропало, и он снова может свободно дышать. Он думает, что в конце концов, можно просто от души посмеяться над собой, слишком похожим в зеркале на симпатичную девочку, более феерично дурацки выглядеть просто нельзя. Они едут в парк снимать первую сцену, у Джиена внутри все звенит от недосыпа, но спать не хочется совершенно, свежий влажный воздух приятно холодит щеки. Он периодически замечает на себе зачарованный взгляд Топа, будто тот зависает на мгновение, и тут же смаргивает неожиданно приятное Джиену тягучее, как карамель, глубоко запрятанное восхищение, когда оператор переводит на него камеру. У Джиена внутри все подрагивает от чистого и прохладного предвкушения чего-то солнечного, большого и яркого - он сам даже не понимает чего, - и он улыбается в объектив и людям вокруг.

Сцены в больнице проходят совершенно чудесно - так просто и легко с Топом Джиену не было уже очень давно. Он дразнит его, они хохочут и запарывают дубль за дублем, и Джиен совершенно беззастенчиво наслаждается тем, как естественно в глазах Сынхена серьезный задумчивый взгляд, положенный по сценарию, сменяется мгновенной яркой улыбкой, которая как будто бы взрывается у него на ресницах.

Ближе к обеду Джиен уже очень хочет есть, в душ и спать, но до его очереди сниматься еще далеко, он стоит на балконе, сложив руки на перила, и смотрит в никуда. Краем глаза Джиен замечает Топа, замершего в отдалении и что-то шепчущего одними губами, и думает, что, наверно, он репетирует предстоящую сцену, читая в голове письмо для Джи Раим. От этой мысли Джиену становится неуютно, и он отворачивается. Перед тем, как спуститься вниз, Топ подходит к нему и трогает за плечо.

\- Джиен... не смотри на меня, пожалуйста, - тихо говорит он, и Джиен удивленно оборачивается на него, поднимая брови, - когда будут снимать. Не смотри. А то я буду стесняться, если буду знать, что ты смотришь.

Джиен медленно кивает, но в итоге все равно не может удержаться и выглядывает из-за перил. Топ сидит на диване с планшетом на коленях, камера движется мимо него, и вокруг очень тихо - все стоят позади режиссера, его помощница прижимает руки к губам и еле заметно покачивает головой, а остальные просто молчат. Джиен понимает, что Сынхен плачет - действительно плачет, слезы катятся по его щекам, падая на руки, и на это практически невозможно смотреть. Джиен сползает на пол, закрывает глаза и прислоняется затылком к стене.

На следующий день все становится сложнее. Когда они снимают сцену с подниманием туловища, Джиену смешно первые три раза, не более. Топ почти прижимается к нему лбом, когда поднимается, все точнее и точнее выбирая положение, будто на самом деле примеривается его поцеловать. Джиен сглатывает и очень хорошо чувствует его горячий взгляд, прикипающий к собственному лицу. Топ не обращает никакого внимания на окружающих, танцоры сзади на скамейке уже даже не хихикают, просто растерянно молчат, повторяя положенные по сценарию движения. Когда Сынхен спрашивает, не в прошлом ли году Джи Раим стала такой красивой, Джиену хочется к чертям выключить камеру, встать и уйти.

И потом, когда Топ на самом деле, без дураков, целует его в кафе, Джиен даже не удивляется.

***

Поздней ночью, как только они с макне добираются домой, от Сынхена приходит смс.

"Приезжай сегодня ко мне. Пожалуйста?"

Джиен с грохотом ставит стеклянный графин с водой на стол и тяжело облокачивается на него, прикрывая глаза. Он чувствует, как дергается Сынри, понимает, что тот заметил его горящие уши и почти уже открыл рот, чтобы спросить, что происходит, и думает, что если макне произнесет хоть слово, одним любопытным носом на чьем-то лице станет меньше. Сынри видит его недобро поджатые губы и проглатывает все просящиеся на язык слова, присаживаясь обратно на табуретку и делая вид, что он здесь исключительно для того, чтобы смотреть в миску с лапшой.

Собраться и поехать оказывается практически невозможно, Джиен садится в машину и понимает, что у него дрожат руки. Сынхен встречает его очень тихий и очень серьезный, они негромко переговариваются на кухне о чем-то случайном, расписании на завтра и будущем Big Show, наливают чай и идут к Топу в комнату. Там Джиен садится на кровать и бездумно дует на кружку в руках, Топ наклоняется к компьютеру, пытаясь то ли выбрать кино, чтобы посмотреть, то ли понять, какую музыку хочет послушать, и замирает неподвижно, склонив голову и положив руку на мышку. Потом, видимо, так и не разобравшись, чего хочет, он бросает свое бессмысленное занятие и поворачивается к Джиену. Тот сидит на кровати, сгорбившись, и у него медленно и очень ощутимо тянет где-то под ложечкой. Топ моргает раз, другой, а потом подходит к нему, берет горячую кружку из рук, ставит на пол рядом с кроватью и опускается перед ней на колени, почти вплотную к Джиену. Они долго молчат, Джиен отлично видит в полутьме рисунок на воротнике толстовки Топа и отсчитывает удары собственного сердца в тишине, а потом поднимает глаза и несмело улыбается. Сынхен смотрит на него совершенно точно так же, как днем, и Джиен кожей чувствует, какие слова повисают вокруг них, очень желая быть сказанными. Топ сопротивляется еще совсем немного, а потом еле заметно вздыхает, сдаваясь.

\- Джи Раим, и когда же ты стала такой красивой?

Его голос звучит очень тихо и глухо, и сердце Джиена делает кульбит, когда он понимает, что это не чей-нибудь голос, Чжу Топа, персонажа из дорамы или актера со съемок, а это голос именно Сынхена и ничей другой. Ему очень хочется тоже процитировать что-нибудь в ответ, но, как назло, совершенно ничего не приходит в голову, будто он и не учил два дня напролет одни и те же фразы. Глаза Топа мягко блестят в темноте, Джиен чувствует, как теряется в них, и осознает, что, кажется, сейчас его все-таки поцелуют по-настоящему. Он опускает ресницы, закусывает губу, а когда снова поднимает взгляд, видит, как Сынхен тепло ему улыбается. Джиену ужасно хочется к нему прикоснуться, он смущается, но поднимает руку и легко дотрагивается до его лица.

\- Твои уши красивее, чем мои, - говорит он, обводя пальцами уши Сынхена и припоминая ему сказанное пару месяцев назад перед прессой, и когда тот от удовольствия прикрывает глаза, Джиену кажется, что он плавится от нежности.

\- Но ты же харизматичнее, - тихо говорит Сынхен и осторожно гладит Джиена по щеке. - Мне очень-очень сильно хочется тебя поцеловать, я, наверное, не удержусь. Можно?..

Джиен забывает даже, как дышать, весь мир сужается вдруг до чужих теплых пальцев на шее. Он сглатывает и медленно кивает. Топ осторожно гладит его указательным пальцем за ухом, а потом поднимает вторую руку, и снова трогает его лицо, скулы, щеки, как будто хочет лучше запомнить на ощупь. Он запускает обе ладони Джиену в волосы, устраивает их там поудобнее и легонько тянет его голову на себя, чтобы невесомо поцеловать куда-то над уголком губ, а потом чуть ниже, а потом еще ниже, а потом уже осторожно прислониться губами к губам. Джиен беззвучно всхлипывает где-то глубоко внутри, придвигается ближе и обнимает Топа обеими руками, а Сынхен уже раскрывает губы, целуя его очень аккуратно и медленно, будто в любой момент готов остановиться и замереть. Но Джиен знает, что остановиться Топу практически невозможно, об этом говорят и уверенные твердые пальцы на затылке, и гулко отдающееся в собственной ладони сердце Сынхена, которое часто стучит у того в груди. Джиен придвигается еще ближе, они обнимаются крепче, поцелуй становится настойчивее и глубже, Джиен тонет в нем и мысленно стонет. Целоваться с Сынхеном сейчас оказывается совсем иначе, как-то ужасно, до изнеможения странно. Он знает его почти всю жизнь, и успел изучить вдоль и поперек, но теперь все как будто бы начинается заново, и он узнает совсем другого Сынхена и понимает, что тому точно так же приходится заново знакомиться с каким-то новым Джиеном.

Топ отрывается от него, чтобы заглянуть в глаза, а потом коротко и крепко еще раз целует в губы и сильно обнимает, прижимая к себе. Его руки гуляют по плечам Джиена, по его волосам, успокаивая и будоража одновременно, и Джиену очень хочется еще, чтобы Топ не останавливался, чтобы снова поцеловал, долго и почти невыносимо сладко. Топ дожидается, пока Джиена отпустит, и укладывает их на кровать, чтобы наклониться над ним в темноте, дотронуться носом до носа и улыбнуться.

\- Ты очень вкусный, знаешь, - серьезно говорит он, но Джиен видит, как в его глазах прыгают смешинки, и счастливо улыбается в ответ.

Они снова целуются, Джиен прижимается к Топу и выгибается, ему хорошо до какой-то невыносимой легкости в голове, Сынхен чувствуется в руках очень тепло и ладно, как будто они отлично совпадают друг с другом для того, чтобы вдвоем валяться на кровати в обнимку. Его поцелуи глубокие и насыщенные, очень ясные и серьезные, без тени игры, и Джиен прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, как это ощущение заполняет его целиком - Джиен никогда не может иначе, чем очень серьезно, и то, что Топ не шутит с ним, не дразнит и не пытается во что-то играть, оказывается вдруг очень важно, Джиен раскрывается и тянется навстречу, позволяя себе отдаваться.

Когда Топ опускает руку ему на бедро, Джиен чувствует, как по позвоночнику пробегает волна мурашек, он вздрагивает и смотрит Сынхену в лицо, потому что еще чуть-чуть, и он потрогает его прямо там. Джиен уже давно очень твердый, и это еще одна серьезная вещь, ложащаяся в копилку к серьезным вещам. Ладонь Сынхена замирает, он внимательно вглядывается в Джиена, и тот прикрывает глаза - на самом деле ему очень хочется дать понять Сынхену, что он нравится ему вот даже настолько, это откровенно наотмашь и как-то обжигающе приятно. Топ снова целует его и трогает, Джиен стонет ему прямо в рот и поднимает бедра навстречу горячей ласкающей ладони. У Сынхена будто бы отказывают последние тормоза, его руки становятся настойчивее и сильнее, он шумно дышит Джиену прямо в ухо, поднимая футболку, чтобы прикоснуться к голой коже. Джиен прячет пальцы в коротких волосах у него на затылке, запрокидывая голову, и кусает губы, когда Топ сжимает его рукой нежно, но очень твердо.

Такой Сынхен оказывается еще более чужим, Джиен мучительно ясно чувствует, насколько Топ распален и одновременно очень томительно нежен, каждое его движение будто точно рассчитано и попадает прямо в цель, хотя Джиен очень хорошо знает, что он ничего не рассчитывает, просто делает так, как чувствует. Как всегда. И когда Топ отрывается от него, сдвигается ниже и наклоняется, чтобы откровенно поцеловать прямо в основание члена, у Джиена непроизвольно поджимаются пальцы на ногах, а потом он сразу чувствует прикосновения горячих губ везде, и теряется в нахлынувших ощущениях. Сынхен берет его в рот целиком, Джиен понимает, что у него подергиваются колени, и внутри на выдохе растет одно мучительное "ааа", потому что это почти невыносимо приятно. Он не может ни вдохнуть, ни пошевелиться, его вдавливает в кровать, и Сынхен аккуратно обнимает его руками за бедра, успокаивающе поглаживая и замедляясь. Джиен расслабляется, запрокидывает голову и пропускает внутрь эти ошеломительно яркие ощущения, разрешая себе впитывать их до самого конца и почти растворяясь, чтобы в итоге, дойдя до донышка, будто бы мысленно перекувырнуться и начать сначала. Ему хорошо настолько, что хочется коротко и счастливо улыбаться, поднимая уголки губ и чуть приоткрывая глаза, он несколько раз глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, шире раздвигая ноги.

Оргазм подступает мучительно медленно, накатывая волнами, похожими на море в Калифорнии, которое лениво и пенно приближается к ногам, и никак не достанет. Джиен цепляет покрывало и комкает в пальцах, сжимая их почти до хруста. Он не может не думать о том, как будет вести себя Топ, когда он будет кончать, и нужно ли его предупредить, чтобы успел отстраниться, и если да, то как это сделать и успеет ли он. Джиен приподнимается на локте, видит, как мерно двигается белобрысая макушка в темноте, и хватается за воздух.

\- Хен, хен... - начинает он, и захлебывается с каждым словом, не в силах договорить. Сынхен только совсем чуть-чуть тверже нажимает ладонью на бедро, за которое его держит, и не меняет темп, не останавливается и не пытается отодвинуться в сторону.

\- Хен, я... я, аа... - и Джиен кончает, с одной-единственной бьющейся в голове мыслью, что Топ и не думал подниматься, даже не отреагировал на его судорожный стон. Осознание взрывается в голове оглушительно сладко и пронзительно, он отпускает себя и выгибается - любой другой оргазм, который был у Джиена раньше, с девочками, с порнухой, с другом детства, впервые дрочившим ему нетвердой рукой, не идет ни в какое сравнение с этим. После его трясет, и Сынхен утыкается головой ему в живот, крепче сжимая в руках, его дыхание горячо дотрагивается до голой кожи рядом с пупком. Потом Сынхен откидывается на подушку, подгребает к себе Джиена и прячет лицо ему в шею, прижимаясь губами к чувствительному месту за ухом. Он дожидается, пока дыхание выровняется у них обоих, и поднимает голову.

\- Джиенни... Я сейчас кончу прямо в штаны, вот прямо сейчас, - глухо говорит он, опустив глаза, и в Джиене снова будто бы что-то опрокидывается, ему отчаянно хочется трогать Сынхена везде, куда он сможет достать, накрыть ладонью бьющуюся жилку на шее, целовать в лоб, в нос, в глаза, гладить чуть ниже затылка, там, где волосы совсем короткие и щекочут ладонь. Он прижимает его к себе и качает в руках, ловя губами мочку уха и втягивая ее в рот. Сынхен не сдерживает стон, и Джиен отстраняется, чтобы приподняться над ним и положить руку на живот. Он смотрит, как Сынхен прикрывает глаза, понимает, что можно, и тянет вверх толстовку, чтобы прикоснуться к Топу под одеждой. Сынхен горячий и очень мягкий, Джиен мельком вспоминает ощущение его мышц под ладонями из Макао и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать их. Сынхен шумно тянет носом воздух, и Джиен понимает, что все делает правильно, он внимательно оглядывается на его лицо и расстегивает молнию на джинсах.

Сынхен приподнимается, опускает их ниже на бедрах, и кладет ладонь Джиена прямо на себя, сжимая поверх и разрешая трогать сильно и твердо. Джиен закусывает губу и слушается, начиная двигать рукой в предложенном темпе, замечая, как Сынхен дышит, как плотно прикрывает глаза, как сжимает губы и иногда еле заметно поднимается навстречу. Когда он кончает, Джиен смотрит ему в лицо, и ждет, а потом наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать. Над верхней губой у Сынхена выступает тоненькая пленка пота, и Джиен сцеловывает ее, продолжая держать его в руке. Сынхен отвечает неожиданно сильно и порывисто, притягивая его к себе и сильно выдыхая прямо рот в рот. Потом Джиен утыкается ему в плечо и ни о чем не думает, прислушиваясь к тому, как утихают в голове и теле ощущения, как приходит успокоение и приносит за собой пеструю тягучую полудрему.

***

Следующие пару суток Джиен не может перестать улыбаться.

Они снимают камбэк-шоу для SBS, где впервые смотрят пародию. В эти дни нет ни минуты свободной, чтобы посвящать ее чему-нибудь, кроме репетиций, поэтому после съемок Джиен не видел еще ни одного кадра. Они сидят все вместе на сцене, перед зрителями, на экране чередуются эпизоды совсем не в том порядке, в котором снимались, Джиен постоянно облизывает пересыхающие губы - и не может перестать улыбаться.

Ближе к концу выступлений, перед "Tonight", Топ тянет его в сторонку, чтобы что-то сказать.

\- Не смотри на меня так на сцене, ладно?.. Я же не могу постоянно с тобой переглядываться, - шепчет он, и Джиену кажется, что ему за шиворот выливают ведро холодной воды. В нем как будто выключается лампочка, он суровеет и гитара, которую надо разбить на сцене, впервые кажется ему действительно к месту.

***

Он остается у Сынхена еще несколько раз, когда получается. Джиену кажется, что запах Топа присутствует с ним постоянно, его не надо вспоминать или угадывать, он закрывает глаза и проваливается в тишину, наполненную прикосновениями Сынхена, его закрытыми глазами и осторожными, но твердыми руками.

На репетициях Топ ведет себя совершенно точно так же, как и всегда, Джиен натыкается на него взглядом и сразу отводит, ему кажется, что он будто бы ждет от него какого-то жеста и сам не знает, какого. Сынхен смеется, пристает к Дэсону даже больше обычного, улыбается Сынри и девочкам из их танцевальной команды, и Джиен перестает понимать, как ему нужно вести себя с ним, когда они не наедине. Должно ли было что-то измениться, и если да, то что конкретно, а если нет, то как ему теперь смотреть при всех Сынхену в глаза, ведь он совсем не такой же хороший актер. А потом подготовка к концертам, возбуждение, усталость и недосып делают свое дело, и времени не остается вообще ни на что. Джиен моргает, оборачивается на Топа, когда тот стоит рядом, греется под его обволакивающим, мягким взглядом, и это все, что сейчас он может себе позволить. Этого не много и не мало, но достаточно, и Джиен с удивлением прислушивается к поднимающемуся изнутри ощущению будничного счастья, очень домашнего и простого.

На последний концерт Джиен приезжает в футболке с широким вырезом. Топ залипает в него, и Джиен чувствует, что он очень хочет прикоснуться, приложить палец к выступающим косточкам и послушать, как он дышит. А потом Сынхен поднимает взгляд, на одно-единственное мгновение они встречаются глазами, и Джиен видит, как в них мелькает тень. Как будто бы Топ недоволен - то ли тем, что ему приходится отвлекаться на что-то подобное, то ли тем, что Джиена в вырезе футболки слишком много, то ли еще чем-то, Джиен не может понять, но чувствует дискомфорт. Это мимолетное ощущение добавляется в мешанину предконцертной суматохи, Джиен пытается выкинуть его из головы и торопится успеть везде, где он нужен и не очень, кажется, что перед концертом еще так много дел, что все не переделать.

На "Oh Yeah" они возвращают все фансервисные фишки, которые убирали после первого же выступления с ней на телевидении, а на "High High" наконец-то меняются куплетами. Джиен не снимает огромное кольцо с заячьими ушками все следующее отделение концерта, и испытывает непередаваемое, незамутненное удовольствие, когда кричит в зал "Ladies and gentlemens - T.O.P!", или продолжает за Топом рэп партии, или когда добавляет в микрофон отрывистые короткие реплики, пока Топ читает свои куплеты.

После концерта Джиен долго не может отдышаться, чистое огромное чувство концентрированной любви переполняет его с головы до ног, аудитория принимает их невозможно тепло, и Джиен помнит, как ласково и осторожно гладили его по лицу фанатские руки, когда он наклонялся к первым рядам.

Но это еще не все. Прошедшие концерты - результат гигантской долгой работы такого количества людей, которое никогда не поместиться в его расписание, но он отлично чувствует все то бесчисленное множество чужих усилий тех, кому он, может быть, никогда и не сможет сказать спасибо лично, но кому благодарен настолько горячо, что это чувство в нем не помещается. Они пятеро - это только верхушка колоссального айсберга, большая часть которого скрыта от глаз, но ее наличие обязательно, как и наличие любого фундамента, и это присутствие очень для него ощутимо. Вся та энергия, которую с любовью вкладывают в свое дело чужие ему люди, пропитывает его целиком, он улыбается сразу всем, кому может, и кланяется, прижимая руки к груди.

Но и это тоже еще не все, потому что хотя пятеро - это так вроде бы мало по сравнению с тем количеством людей, которые работают в его компании и любых других для того, чтобы эти концерты случались, одногруппники для него совершенно особые люди, с которыми он делит такое, что никогда не получается облечь в слова. Он может только пытаться вложить в песни это безумно яркое ощущение и петь их со сцены, посвящая VIP-ам, чтобы хотя бы попытаться приблизиться к возможности выражения этого чувства, но все равно остается целое море того, что в эти песни не помещается. Все те почти уже шесть лет, которые они провели вместе, все, что пережили и чувствовали, наслаивается друг на друга и переплавляется в какую-то нереальную, космическую близость с ними, которую он ощущает, стоя на сцене. Там они совершенно одни, совершенно отдельно от любых других людей, которые ждут их под сценой, чтобы начать переодевать, или которые ловят его уверенными руками, когда он опускается на сцену после полетов над залом. Но в то же время все вместе это мешается в общее, переплетающееся течениями море, которое качает Джиена на своих нежных и сильных волнах, и он готов вынуть сердце из груди, чтобы отдать хоть что-то в ответ.

На вечеринке после концерта изнеможение раскладывает его в кресле, заполняя все тело до последней клеточки, но даже оттуда он умудряется периодически вскакивать и куда-то бежать, чтобы снова улыбаться и звенеть бокалами, чокаясь со стаффом. Весь следующий день у него в ушах еще стоит звон и отзвук многоголосого "аархххх", которым шипит заполненный концертный зал. Ему нравится это ощущение.

***

А потом начинается промоушен.

Иногда Джиену становится беспричинно грустно - все проходит очень буднично, они с Топом ничего не обсуждают, и перед камерой, на выступлениях или с ребятами Топ ничем не похож на того нового Топа, которого Джиен только-только начал узнавать. Совсем изредка, из самой глубины сынхеновых глаз на Джиена посматривает затаенная звучная нежность, которую он тут же смаргивает, и Джиен перестает понимать, чего хочет. Чего ждет, и ждет ли вообще чего-то. С одной стороны, он привыкает немножко выделять для себя Топа, когда они проводят время впятером - становится чуть ближе к нему, улыбаться чуть более по-особенному рядом с ним. А с другой - Топ на это никак не реагирует, и эти мелочи не образуют для Джиена цельной картинки, в которой он понимает, что изменилось или не изменилось в их отношениях, что ему нужно и можно чувствовать, и что стоит позволять себе, а что нет. Поэтому он не позволяет себе почти ничего, и, оставаясь один, постоянно гоняет одни и те же мысли по кругу.

Иногда он думает, как это было бы, если бы они с Топом на самом деле, по-настоящему занялись сексом, с проникновением и всем тем, что ему сопутствует. Это не смущает его, не выбивает из колеи, и только где-то глубоко-глубоко внутри у него что-то царапается, когда он смотрит на то самое местечко рядом с ключицей Сынхена, где шея переходит в плечо, и до которого ему нравится дотрагиваться губами. Топ ничего не предлагает и не пытается сделать так, чтобы "это" все-таки случилось, и Джиен не предлагает тоже. Не хочет - значит, не хочет, думает Джиен и мысленно пожимает плечами.

***

После очередной репетиции, затянувшейся глубоко за полночь, они стоят перед зданием YG и молчат. Джиен курит и зябко кутается в рукава тонкой толстовки, рассматривая лунный полумесяц, отражающийся в черном глянцевом стекле припаркованной у входа машины. Топ греет руки в карманах, опустив голову и покачиваясь с носка на пятку. Он ждет, пока Джиен скажет что-нибудь в ответ на предложение снова поехать к нему, которое он сделал, пока они спускались вниз.

Джиен не говорит ничего, и ему кажется, что слова Сынхена так до сих пор и висят вокруг них, лениво переворачиваясь и бликуя под желтым светом фонарей. Ему очень хочется захотеть поехать, и захотеть ответить, и чтобы Топ предложил еще раз, как-нибудь по-другому, но никто из них не произносит больше ни слова. Джиен затягивается последний раз и щелчком отправляет окурок в полет до ближайшей урны. Окурок падает мимо, он смотрит на него пару секунд, не моргая и чувствуя, как неприятно гулко бьется сердце в собственной груди, а потом разворачивается и заходит обратно в здание.

***

В следующий раз, когда он все-таки остается у Топа на ночь, они сидят друг напротив друга на кровати и молчат. Сынхен рассеян и задумчив, его взгляд гуляет по Джиену, останавливаясь то на раскрытом вороте рубашки, то на сложенных на коленях руках. Он вздыхает и придвигается ближе, кладя ладонь Джиену прямо на ключицу, Джиен закрывает глаза и еле заметно даже для самого себя стискивает зубы. Он знает, что за этим последует - Топ будет трогать его, пока у него не встанет, а потом заберется рукой к себе в штаны, чтобы двигать ей в одном и том же монотонном ритме, пока не кончит.

Джиену не нравится происходящее, ему кажется, что что-то неправильно и фальшиво, как будто где-то они забыли выбрать верную тональность, верные слова или движения, проговорить или прочувствовать что-то важное, без чего все будто бы расползается под руками. Он не знает, как сделать так, чтобы это ощущение пропало, что нужно думать, чувствовать и говорить, поэтому чувствует то, что получается, и это выматывает его, до постоянной бессонницы, до темных кругов под глазами и неловких движений по утрам. Ему хочется, чтобы все было просто и складывалось само собой, но, наверно, они уже давно забыли, какими должны быть отношения, если это не случайный секс или случайная влюбленность, не отношения между друзьями или людьми, которые делают одно дело.

Когда Джиен возвращается из душа, Топ лежит на дальней стороне кровати, спрятав лицо, Джиен стоит и смотрит на него недолго, прежде чем лечь. По-хорошему, оставаться не стоило бы, но завтра в YG ехать надо с самого утра, и уходить нет уже никакого смысла. Джиен забирается под одеяло и думает, нужно ли обнять Сынхена, чтобы так и заснуть, или лучше не надо. Вроде бы ему хочется поцеловать его в шею и почувствовать, как бьется чужое сердце под ладонью, а вроде бы хочется подтянуть ноги к собственной груди, ни о чем не думать и забыться быстрым беспокойным сном. Джиен зарывается в подушку и лежит так, пока воздуха не становится совсем мало, а потом отрывается и замечает, как Сынхен вздрагивает в полудреме. Тогда он придвигается к нему и обнимает.

***

Последний раз Джиен приезжает после мартовской пресс-конференции с Nicon, и понимает, что, наверное, приехал зря. Топ слишком погружен в себя, как будто гораздо больше хочет сейчас быть один, чем вместе с ним. Он почти не поднимает глаз, отходит в сторону, чтобы заварить кофе, и Джиен сидит поодаль, рассматривая его исподлобья и пытаясь понять, что случилось. Он знает, что Сынхен ничего ему не скажет в ответ на прямой вопрос, и это злит его - неужели нельзя быть проще, быть меньшим социопатом и быть способным нормально разговаривать даже и о таких вещах?

На этой мысли Джиен вздыхает, встает и подходит к Сынхену сзади, чтобы обнять и положить голову ему на плечо. Он прижимает его к себе и трется щекой о спину Сынхена, желая, чтобы тот расслабился и ответил на ласку, но вместо этого Топ напрягается еще больше, Джиен чувствует, как он деревенеет у него в руках, и отступает.

\- Джиенни... - глухо говорит Топ, так и стоя к нему спиной, тяжело облокотившись на столешницу, - я, наверно, так не могу... Это... Я не знаю. Мне нужно подумать. Мне нужно разобраться в себе.

\- Тебе нужно что?.. - механически переспрашивает Джиен, и следом у него непроизвольно вырывается, - а как же я?..

Топ оборачивается на него, хмурый и очень грустный.

\- Я не знаю, как ты, Джиен. Я говорю про себя. То, что происходит, меня смущает, и мешает мне, наверное... Не надо приезжать пока больше. И я не буду.

Джиен даже толком не может собрать в голове, что он говорит, как будто он говорит не на корейском, слова рассыпаются и не встают в осмысленные предложения. Он видит только, как Сынхен смотрит на него немного растерянно и очень серьезно, и понимает, что тот только что сказал что-то, над чем ему самому тоже очень нужно подумать.

\- Я не говорю - вообще. Я говорю - пока, зачем ты так?.. - расстроенно спрашивает у него Топ, и брови Джиена непроизвольно взлетают.

\- Как так? - он делает шаг назад, поджимает губы и прищуривается, будто бы начинает злиться, - это ты - так. Да вообще, знаешь, что? Подумать так подумать, что мы тут, в конце концов, встречаемся, что ли, чтобы быть чем-то друг другу обязанными? Делай что хочешь, мне без разницы.

Он видит, как Топ расстраивается еще больше и хочет подойти, но ему уже действительно все равно. Он выходит в холл, срывает куртку с вешалки, засовывает ноги в ботинки и уходит, напоследок изо всех сил хлопая дверью.

***

Работать вместе становится сложнее, хотя Джиен даже не сразу отдает себе отчет, насколько случившиеся его задевает и злит. На ближайшем M!Countdown, играя на гитаре во время проигрыша "Tonight" перед тем, как ее разбить, он прячет лицо под капюшоном, потому что не хочет, чтобы его видели в этот момент, а гитара в итоге разлетается пополам.

После на собрании он выносит на рассмотрение вопрос о том, чтобы в принципе убрать эту часть из выступления. Не то чтобы ему было жалко гитары, или он смущался такого необычного приема для перфоманса, просто он чувствует, что когда размахивается и со всей дури колошматит гитарой о сцену, изнутри поднимается слишком сильное, большое и злое удовольствие, и это не кажется ему здоровым.

***

На следующем KBS после записи выступления Топ оказывается рядом, и наклоняется к Джину ближе, чтобы что-то сказать. Он не поднимает глаз, а смотрит прямо в низкий треугольный вырез блестящей желтой кофты Джиена, и тому кажется, что на грудь будто бы кладут горячую ладонь, настолько взгляд Сынхена почти физически ощутим.

\- Тебе офигенно идут юбки, - шепчет он, - никто из нас не выглядит в них так круто. Вообще с самого начала стоило одевать ее только на тебя.

Джиен поджимает губы и холодно смотрит на него. Топ задумчив, немножко рассеян и привычно серьезен, и только что на сцене Джиен несколько раз ловил на себе его прямой озабоченный взгляд, чего почти никогда не случалось даже во время их совместных выступлений. Это само по себе слишком удивительно и не вяжется с его обычной манерой поведения, но Джиен думает, что если это ничего не значит, то это ничего не значит, и совершенно незачем забивать себе голову ненужными мыслями. Хотя улыбаться после этого ему хочется немного больше.

***

Промоушен набирает ход, каждый день расписан по минутам, и Джиен осознает, что, в общем-то, все постепенно возвращается на круги своя - они с Топом снова оказываются в отдельных слоях реальности, которые почти-почти соприкасаются, но на самом деле не имеют друг к другу никакого отношения. Граница между ними чувствуется непривычно остро, особенно пока свежа память о том, как может быть по-другому, но Джиен обнаруживает, что в мире, как и всегда, есть очень много того, что требует его внимания и о чем интересно думать. Они пытаются распланировать предстоящий японский тур, ждут новостей оттуда о последствиях землетрясений и аварии на АЭС, продумывают перевыпуск альбома и заключают рекламные контракты.

Его снимают для рекламы Bean Pole в качестве новой модели бренда, и когда перед камерой спрашивают о пародии и их с Топом поцелуе, который уже успел стать в интернете хитом обсуждений, предметом порицания и восхищения одновременно, он улыбается. Отвечать на вопросы об этом кажется очень неловким, и в то же время доставляет какое-то совершенно особое удовольствие, Джиен рассказывает, как Топ неожиданно не просто прикоснулся к нему губами, а по-настоящему поцеловал, и смеется.

Они ходят на радио и развлекательные шоу, снимают фотосессии, участвуют в вечеринках, на которых надо присутствовать просто потому что так надо, и постоянно выступают. Джиену кажется, что вокруг очень много света, весны, солнца вперемешку с дождем, чужих улыбок и работы, которая проста, понятна и доставляет удовольствие. Сынри смешит его каждый день, когда много говорит, шутит и постоянно отвлекает на себя внимание камеры. Джиен смотрит на него с радостным удивлением, понимая, что их макне совсем вырос и может не только полностью самостоятельно провести успешный сольный промоушен, но и выступить вперед, пока хены молчат, не только потому, что ему просто вдруг так захотелось, но и потому, что он осознает, что и зачем делает. Наверно, они все стали взрослее, если даже макне уже не кажется ему ребенком, думает Джиен и мысленно загибает пальцы, чтобы посчитать, сколько лет ему осталось до тридцати.

***

Интервью для GQ и 10Asia Джиен традиционно относит к любимым - журналисты уже давно хорошо знакомы, они знают, что и как нужно спрашивать, и когда Джиену потом высылают получившийся материал, то он одобрительно кивает, читая, потому что проговоренное и оставшееся непрозвучавшим скомпилировано именно так, как бы хотелось Джиену.

Они сидят за столом в редакции GQ, пьют кофе и вдумчиво разговаривают, Джиен рассказывает, чем на его взгляд отличается для исполнителя Корея от Японии, что дома к ним относятся как к идолам, со всеми вытекающими - обязанностью участвовать в развлекательных шоу, утомительным промоушеном для телевидения и кучей других ограничений, а в Японии они в первую очередь - артисты, и именно от этого пляшет все остальное. Япония ему нравится больше.

Он говорит о значении лирики песен на альбоме и про то, что даже если ты многого достиг, популярен и тебя очень сильно все любят, все равно можно быть невозможно одиноким, про то, что бывают ситуации, когда недостаточно просто взять и чувствовать что-то к кому-то, чтобы получались отношения, потому что все гораздо сложнее. Рассказывает про одногруппников, какие они были на записи альбома, что у них получилось или нет и почему. Когда он наговаривает про каждого почти на пять минут и замолкает, то замечает озадаченное выражение лица собеседника, который смотрит на набранное на ноутбуке и будто бы в уме что-то считает. Джиен понимает, что не сказал ни слова про Топа, краска бросается ему в лицо, он прикрывает глаза и ждет, что его переспросят.

\- А Топ? - после паузы все-таки переспрашивает журналист, - что ты можешь сказать про него?

\- Ну... - мнется Джиен, - Топ, он... Мне кажется, когда вы слушаете, как он читает, это умиротворяет. Мы только что закончили совместный промоушен в качестве GD&TOP, и думаю, это было неплохо.

Тут же у Джиена в голове всплывает запоздалая мысль, что они закончили его, черт побери, почти полтора месяца назад, и то, что он не может выдавить из себя ни слова насчет того, каким Топ был во время записи альбома, или что он на самом деле думает про участие Сынхена, его образ и изменения, ему очень-очень не нравится. Но, похоже, что изменить что-то в этом отношении прямо сейчас не получится никак.

\- Мы хорошо можем работать друг с другом, - жестко заканчивает он, показывая, что эта тема закрыта и пора переходить к следующей.

***

На записи "Come to Play" Топ неожиданно плачет, когда им читают письма от мам, и Джиен теряется так, что у него немеет лицо. Он видит, что последнее время с Сынхеном тоже что-то происходит, и он не может ни понять, что это, ни получить право или возможность вмешиваться, а просто наблюдать за этим оказывается нереально тяжело. Он переводит глаза то на Сынхена, то на ведущую, и приподнимает уголки губ в легкой растерянной улыбке.

***

На репетициях к записи клипа "Love Song" посреди дыма, песка, промышленного мусора и огня Сынхен ходит в тех самых пижамных штанах, в которых снимался в "Baby Good Night", в которых приезжал сразу со съемок клипа на радио и к Джиену домой. Взгляд Джиена периодически утыкается в них, он зависает на долю секунды, а потом отводит глаза. На острове холодно, пыльно и часто идет дождь, он сидит поодаль и слушает ветер, как будто бы пропуская его в себя и пропитываясь необычностью ощущения.

***

На период апрельского промоушена им с Топом выбирают несколько пар брюк с одинаковым рисунком, Джиен не комментирует и не отказывается их надевать, но искренне не понимает, зачем это. Впрочем, ему не жалко, и он привык доверять в таких вопросах стилистам, потому что они всегда хорошо знают, как им лучше выглядеть на выступлениях.

Для исполнения на телевидении "Stupid Liar" они придумывают совместное вступление, где на словах "Big Bang" стукаются головами. И когда Сынхен впервые на репетиции аккуратно берет его за затылок, чтобы притянуть к себе, а Джиен кладет руку ему на плечо, его захлестывает странное ощущение нереальности происходящего, как будто немного кружится голова и пересыхает во рту. Ощущение накатывает и исчезает моментально, но после Джиен задумывается, почему так. Совсем недавно один взгляд Сынхена мог взбудоражить его до пугающей истомы, а теперь это не значит ничего, кроме необходимости отработать элемент, который нужен в программе, потому что смотрится интересно и фанаты соскучились по GD&TOP.

***

Ранним утром в середине апреля после концерта в честь юбилея PSY, где они исполняли несколько новых песен и старые, проверенные временем хиты, обычные для сборных концертов такого формата, Джиена будит телефонный звонок. В комнате темно из-за плотно задернутых штор, и он просыпается медленно и неохотно, весь организм сопротивляется несвоевременному пробуждению, но Джиен превозмогает себя и тянется за телефоном. Ему звонит Топ, и от неожиданности Джиен даже шире раскрывает сонные глаза, переворачивается на бок и отвечает.

\- Алло? - хрипло говорит он, тянется потереть лицо и прокашливается, - алло?

\- Ты не спишь, - характерным приподнятым голосом с придыханием полуспрашивает, полуутверждает Топ. Джиен понимает, что тот пьян вдребезги, и морщится.

\- Я сплю, чего ты ожидал в 9 утра? Ты до сих пор не ложился что ли?

\- Не, я решил позвонить тебе, - вздыхает Топ и после паузы торопится продолжить, - потому что ты лидер. Ты умный, и ты все знаешь.

\- Что я знаю, Сынхен, ты чего? Ты пьян, иди проспись, нам сегодня еще на один фестиваль ехать.

\- Воот... ехать! А говоришь, не лидер, - поучительным тоном тянет Сынхен, - ты все время говоришь, как лидер. Ты зачем на Дэсона ругался сегодня? Он старается, а ты ругаешься...

\- И что? Если ему надо, чтобы указывали на ошибки, то я-то здесь причем?

\- Я за него переживаю...

\- С ним все нормально. Ты бы лучше за себя переживал, - фыркает Джиен, вспоминая, как Топ демонстративно отвернулся и отошел, когда Джиен объяснял Дэсону, как он должен танцевать на "Stupid Liar".

\- Я за себя тоже переживаю, - обиженно сопит Сынхен, - я переживаю... Джиена? Может, я зря контракт переподписал? Я не хочу, мне не нравится, я устал...

Джиен окончательно просыпается.

\- Эй, ты что такое говоришь? - приподнимается на кровати он, - ты слышал, как саджанним радовался, что все окей и никто никуда не подевался через столько лет? Что за глупости? Тебе кто-то не дает делать то, что ты хочешь?

\- Дает... дает, - сопит Топ в трубку. - Только мне не нравится сейчас, что я делаю. Я не знаю, чего я хочу. Вот я тебе и звоню, чтобы у тебя спросить, ты умный, ты лидер...

\- Сынхен, я не знаю, чего ты хочешь, - осторожно говорит Джиен, - по-моему, тебе просто стоит пойти поспать.

\- Ааа, - тянет Сынхен, - поспать... Может, ты и прав. Джиена?..

\- Я? - отзывается Джиен и настораживается, настолько мягкая интонация необычна для пьяного Топа.

\- Джи-е-на, - выговаривает Топ по слогам, - я скучаю... я соскучился по тебе. Ты вроде есть... а вроде тебя и нет.

У Джиена пересыхает в горле, и он думает, что, наверное, зря не поставил телефон на беззвучный режим, некоторые вещи лучше не знать, крепче спаться будет. Он молчит до тех пор, пока Сынхен снова не вздыхает, и по этому звуку ему кажется, что тот почти протрезвел.

\- Сынхен, я... я здесь. Все в порядке. Иди спать, пожалуйста. Давай завтра поговорим.

\- Завтра... - повторяет Сынхен упавшим голосом, - я, наверно, завтра даже не вспомню, что звонил. Извини, если разбудил. Спасибо тебе. Извини еще раз.

И он отключается, оставляя Джиена растерянным донельзя. Джиен кладет телефон на тумбочку, зарывается в подушку и смятенно думает, что некоторые люди и большие дозы спиртного принципиально не совместимы. Пьяный Топ может звонить куда угодно - менеджеру, Дэсону, бывшей девушке, записывать сообщения для UFO, но Джиену в таком состоянии он не звонил уже очень давно.

На следующий день Топ почти все время не снимает темные глухие очки, а когда снимает, Джиен убеждается, что он почти совсем пришел в себя. Но ему все равно не избавиться от озабоченности и желания периодически посматривать на Сынхена, чтобы убеждаться, что все в порядке и он может работать. Сынхен замечает, как часто Джиен на него оборачивается и отвечает ему хмурыми быстрыми взглядами.

***

На ближайшем радио шоу Пак Сухен спрашивает его, кого из одногруппников он мог бы назвать роковым мужчиной. Джиен смущается, уточняет, нельзя ли обойтись без этого вопроса, а потом неожиданно отвечает честно. Это Топ, и все шумно соглашаются, а Джиен, желая лучше выразить мысль, добавляет, что в свое время он почти влюбился в Сынхен-хена, быстро и очень сильно, и что если бы он все-таки был девушкой, то, без сомнений, хотел бы с ним встречаться. С этого момента что-то в очередной раз неуловимо меняется в их отношениях, Джиен понимает, что ему удалось по-настоящему смутить Топа, который почти не меняет выражения лица, когда на него смотрит, но все-таки там, в самой глубине его глаз мелькают редкие мягкие искорки, означающие, что в нем что-то происходит. Джиен думает, что ему это нравится.

"Infinity Challenge", в котором они снимаются на следующий день, вопреки всеобщим ожиданиям становится настоящим приключением. Джиен долго не может вникнуть в смысл происходящего и то, как будет правильно себя здесь вести. Ему непонятно, зачем конкретно они, которые не умеют по-настоящему развлекать зрителей, нужны в этой конкретной программе, ему бы гораздо больше понравилось просто сидеть и разговаривать об альбоме, только что выпущенном специальным изданием, или о будущих планах, или о чем угодно еще, но менеджер непреклонно кивает головой, Джиен смиряется и старается изо всех сил. Если только представить, что себе сейчас обо всем этом думает Топ, сидя перед толпой стаффа, камерами и микрофонами, которые нависают сверху, наверное, можно испугаться, Джиен еще не в самом худшем положении. Но ночью, когда они приезжают на набережную, а потом на площадь Гванхванмун, соревнование, которое и есть суть программы, вдруг по-настоящему захватывает их, они смеются от души и на самом деле переживают за его исход. Периодически Джиен даже забывает про камеры, замечая их внезапно в самый последний момент, когда объектив уже настойчиво смотрит прямо ему в лицо. Это похоже на мальчишеские игры на школьном дворе, когда ему еще не нужно было каждый день ездить на тренировки в YG, и они могли бегать друг за другом стенка на стенку, разгадывать хитрости противника и продумывать собственную стратегию. К концу даже Топ расслабляется и на полном серьезе строит демонические глазки боссу команды соперников, Джиен наблюдает за ним с удовольствием, не думая о том, чтобы контролировать собственное выражение лица. Они проигрывают, но им все равно до одури весело, и всю дорогу домой в машине стоит оживленный гул. Они обмениваются впечатлениями, а Джиен улыбается, смеется и прячет лицо в ладони, когда речь заходит о том, как же они все-таки умудрились проиграть, несмотря на кажущееся решающим преимущество.

Вскоре они улетают на фестиваль SBS, который проходит на Чеджу. Кажется, там собирается большая часть всех идолов Кореи в принципе, на улице шумно, ветрено и весело, Джиен стоит рядом с машиной под ярким солнечным светом и впитывает его всей кожей. У них в планах еще поездка на картинг, и Джиен думает о нем с удовольствием, хотя ему еще и довольно неловко от того, что туда из всех пятерых получается выбраться только у него и Топа. Вообще в эти дни Джиену все время с ним немного неловко, ощущение такое, как будто он уже почти раскрывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и не знает, верные ли слова просятся на язык, с верной ли интонацией прозвучит голос, и как Сынхен будет воспринимать то, что он скажет и как посмотрит. Наверное, Сынхен воспринимает все как всегда, Джиену кажется только, что тот чуть сильнее зависает в такие моменты, как будто обрабатывает немножко больший объем информации, чем можно бы было предположить. Но в целом Джиену нравится находиться рядом с ним, несмотря на неловкость, случайно соприкасаться плечами и пальцами, и видеть, как Сынхен будто бы на доли секунды замирает где-то глубоко внутри, реагируя.

К концу промоушена Джиен уже чувствует себя как выжатый лимон, не снимает черные очки на фанмитингах даже если очень просят, и вечерами зовет Сынри поваляться с ним на диване, пока смотрит какое-нибудь несложное кино, потому что ему хочется кого-нибудь обнимать. Сынри валяется, гладит Джиена по плечам и по голове, делает ему горячий чай и таскает вкусные булки. Джиен находит в себе силы только слегка улыбаться, благодаря, но макне не хочет благодарностей, его больше волнует, когда наконец Джиен позволит себе отдохнуть. Иногда они так и засыпают в обнимку перед телевизором, Джиен прижимает донсэна ближе к себе и прячет лицо ему в шею. Сынри ворчит на него, что он совсем себя измотал, и укладывает их удобнее, подтыкая плед с обеих сторон.

***

Промоушен заканчивается в первых числах мая, и сразу же они вылетают в Японию. Вроде бы это здорово, Джиен любит Японию, любит смену обстановки и атмосферу чужой страны, но привычное радостное предвкушение все никак не возникает. Он сидит в отдалении в аэропорту и ждет, когда его позовут, у него болит голова и очень хочется спать. Даже здесь его находит какая-то фанатка и просит сфотографироваться, Джиен смотрит на черные очки, которые держит в руках, жалея, что снял, и холодно отказывает.

Он любит фанатов на концертах, у него отличные отношения с руководителем их фан-клуба и теми, кого он часто встречает у студии, потому что они хорошо знают границы и готовы сами защищать его личное пространство. Но в такие моменты он все-таки не может перестать мимолетно неприятно удивляться тому, как желание ухватить небольшой кусочек приватной жизни оппы может оказываться сильнее привычки соблюдать элементарные правила приличия.

***

Япония, как всегда, оказывается совершенно чужой и совершенно прекрасной. От дома отличается все - воздух, городские улицы, магазины, люди, отели и залы для репетиций, чужой язык постоянно как будто бы висит вокруг, Джиен слушает его как незнакомую музыку и почти не пытается понимать. В очередной раз внезапно выясняется, что он не самый популярный участник группы, это весело, странно и непривычно. На телевидении он хмуро молчит и с важным видом кивает в такт интонациям, которые знакомо переливаются у Сынри и Енбэ, когда они говорят на японском. Как и все, он смеется над немножко детским выражением лица Топа, когда тот, не понимая ни одного слова из только что сказанных, улыбается в камеру и говорит что-нибудь нелепое, что совершенно не подходит моменту, но зато входит в список фраз, которые Сынхен успел выучить.

***

Перед первым концертом в Осаке, заходя в гримерку, Джиен видит, как Топ неподвижно стоит перед коробкой с украшениями для сегодняшнего выступления и рассматривает то, что держит в руках. Он подходит и заглядывает ему через плечо - Сынхен задумчиво гладит пальцем кромку подвески в форме зайчика, которую сегодня тоже собирается надеть.

\- У нее крупнее цепочка, - замечает Джиен, кивая на громоздкие металлические звенья, лежащие у Сынхена на ладони.

\- Ага, - соглашается Топ, - и она короче, чем твоя и немного другого цвета. Я надевал ее еще на Big Show, как только ее доделали.

\- Офигеть, - усмехается Джиен, - как вовремя. Они бы еще через год сделали.

Он берет ее у Топа из рук, задумчиво качает на ладони, будто бы взвешивая, рассматривает переливы камней на плоской поверхности подвески, а потом кидает обратно в коробку.

\- Мне больше нравилось, когда они были разные, - говорит Джиен и отворачивается в поисках менеджера.

***

Концерт проходит странно - Джиен никак не может искренне, по-настоящему включиться, он улыбается, машет руками и старается привычно следовать всем правилам хорошего фансервиса, но удовольствия не получает. То ли аудитория не отвечает ему теплой яркой волной безусловной любви в отличие от того, как происходит дома, то ли мешает языковой барьер, из-за которого он не может ни толком поговорить с ней, ни попытаться ее раскачать, то ли что-то еще, но ему не очень нравится происходящее - в прошлый приезд все было по-другому.

А потом оказывается, что Япония сегодня - для медленных, рвущих душу песен о расставаниях, Джиен чувствует, как внутри поднимается горячая эмоциональная волна, с которой поется по-настоящему и от души. Он слушает Топа, с другой стороны сцены громко и сильно читающего в микрофон пронзительные строки, и расслабляется, позволяя себе плыть по течению и чувствовать, как в груди переворачивается что-то острое и колючее, от чего хочется прикрывать глаза и протягивать руку в зал, делясь ощущением. Он словно вытанцовывает из себя самую душу, с каждым движением отдавая еще один маленький кусочек наружу, и краем глаза замечает остановившийся взгляд Топа, который смотрит будто бы через него. Джиен прикрывает глаза и выгибается чуть сильнее, чтобы добиться еще более однозначной реакции.

На "Stupid Liar" ему танцуется легко и свободно, он наконец-то слышит зал и улыбается проникающему в самую глубь ощущению двусторонней связи, которое по-настоящему можно прочувствовать только вот на таких больших концертах. На случайном движении, резком чуть более чем обычно, у него неожиданно подворачивается нога, и так сильно, что в бедро стреляет, а потом нога отнимается. Отнимается напрочь, совсем и вообще. Джиен пробует опереться на нее, содрогается от внезапной пронзительной боли и пугается - впереди еще почти целое отделение концерта, несколько как назло быстрых песен, на которых ему полагается прыгать и бегать по залу, и чем больше, тем лучше. Одногруппники обеспокоенно поглядывают на него, Джиен еле заметно качает головой и неуклюже ходит из стороны в сторону, соблюдая рисунок танца, как может, и пытается расходиться. Расходиться не получается, получается почти хромать, и он опускается на пол в подходящие и не очень моменты, чтобы передохнуть. К той части сцены, которая выступает в середину зала, он прыгает практически на одной ножке - иногда выходит опираться на обе так, как будто все нормально, но в бедро тут же снова стреляет, и Джиен сдается. Он опускается на самый край сцены и поет сидя, надеясь отдохнуть. Рядом присаживается Топ с непроницаемым взглядом профессионала, умеющего отлично делать лицо, открыто смотрит в зал и улыбается. Джиен чувствует, как внутри мельком появляется и сразу же уходит благодарность в ответ на заботу и попытку спасти ситуацию, они сидят рядом вдвоем и поют в зал, как будто так и надо.

За сценой к Джиену сразу тянутся озабоченные руки - Джиен-а, что случилось, он объясняет и пытается собраться. Ему уже совсем не больно, только очень страшно - Encore начинается с "Gara Gara Go Go", с того, как они выпрыгивают из-под сцены на поднимающихся подставках, и мысль о том, что же делать, если он потом не сможет ходить совсем, настойчиво бьется в голове, ужасая. Но все проходит более менее хорошо, он даже чуть-чуть расхаживается в течение песни, а потом макне привозит ему одну из тележек, на которых они с Топом ездили на "Knock Out". Джиен тяжело опирается на ее ручку и вытирает пот со лба.

Когда его везут в больницу на рентген, он сжимает зубы, разминает бедро и думает, что после окончания тура они больше никогда, никогда не будут выступать со "Stupid Liar", для которой на этих дурацких движениях с подворачиванием ног больше всех настаивал он сам. В больнице оказывается, что это все-таки только небольшое растяжение и вывих, который тут же вправляют, ему накладывают гипс и говорят, чтобы поменьше напрягался. Джиен расцепляет зубы, осознает, что его трясет, и выдыхает, а после на вечеринке напивается почти до невменяемости.

***

Оставшиеся концерты проходят и лучше, и сложнее одновременно. Лучше, потому что на нервах Джиену даже веселее выступается, они много шутят и часто радуют аудиторию фансервисом, а в день рождения Енбэ поздравляют его прямо на сцене. Сложнее, потому что на самом деле даже с бандажом он ходит с трудом, когда рядом нет камер. На репетициях и концертах ногу обезболивают, и Джиен почти забывает про нее, но только почти, и когда тур заканчивается, он чувствует облегчение и очень хочет поскорее улететь домой.

В Корее его врач приходит в ужас, долго ругается и в красках сердито описывает, к чему могут приводить недолеченные вывихи, Джиен кивает и не отвечает ничего. Ему кажется, что он устал так сильно, что необходимость сидеть дома и как можно меньше двигаться его даже радует.

В конце мая в университете Данкук Big Bang выступают вчетвером, и когда Сынри приезжает домой, на вопросы о том, как все прошло, он может только смеяться в ответ и махать руками - ужасно, это было ужасно, никогда не делай так больше. Джиен зыркает на него из-под бровей, насупившись и решая с самим собой, стоит ли обижаться, и не обижается. Сынри рассказывает, как на сцене без него пусто и иногда непонятно, что делать и куда идти, и как Топ-хен пытался пару раз читать его текст, и как их постоянно спрашивали, где же лидер и просили передать ему пожелания скорейшего выздоровления. Джиен подпирает подбородок рукой и улыбается, глядя на раскрасневшегося макне.

Вскоре Сынри уезжает домой. Иногда у Джиена остается менеджер, который готовит поесть и выговаривает за пустой холодильник, а в остальное время он валяется дома один, смотрит по телевизору репортажи с Baeksang Awards, где Топ получает сразу две премии за роль в "Into The Fire", и обнимает подушку. Сынхен уставший, невозможно родной и какой-то очень нежный, Джиен кусает губу и не может понять, где и когда он пропустил очередное изменение в нем и что это значит, и ему очень хочется его увидеть.

Пару раз Топ все-таки приезжает, шутит и басом рассказывает что-то буднично-несерьезное, а потом внимательно смотрит на Джиена и тянет его на диван, поваляться. Он укладывает его щекой на собственное плечо и гладит по голове, аккуратно и медленно, и Джиен прижимается к нему, обнимая и не желая ни о чем разговаривать. Ему нравится засыпать у Топа в руках, он сердито возится, выискивая место поудобнее, а потом закрывает глаза.

***

Утром 31-ого ему звонит Сынри и плачет в трубку, Джиен холодеет и просит макне успокоиться и объяснить толком, в чем дело. Сынри справляется только с тем, чтобы попросить его выйти в интернет, Джиен бросается к компьютеру и открывает браузер. Заголовки новостей плывут у него в глазах, он может прочитать только "Дэсон" и "умер", и больше не может разобрать ничего, не сразу понимая, что это из-за слез, которые сами собой текут у него по щекам. Он опускается в кресло, вытирает глаза, вчитывается в длинный текст, где описывается, как Дэсон переехал еле живого после предыдущей аварии мотоциклиста, который в итоге умер, и тянется за телефоном, чтобы позвонить Дэсону. Когда тот не отвечает ни на первый вызов, ни на второй, ни на десятый, Джиен растерянно опускает трубку и понимает, что случилось что-то, чего уже никак нельзя исправить.

***

Всю следующую неделю Джиен усиленно пытается забивать себе голову делами, которых вообще-то не так и много, как ему бы хотелось. Они встречаются с Пак Минсу в YG, репетируют для фестиваля Infinity Challenge песню, которую Джиен писал все предыдущие два месяца, и готовят выступление. Минсу меряет костюм Топа в крупную красно-белую клетку, который тот надевал для GD&TOP-отделения на концертах Love&Hope Tour, Джиен думает мимоходом, что Сынхену этот костюм идет намного больше. Минсу смеется над собой и собственными короткими ногами, для которых штаны Топа слишком длинны, и девушка из стаффа приседает около него, прикидывая, стоит ли их подшивать. Джиену не смешно, ему не хочется улыбаться даже ради Минсу-хена, к которому он вообще-то отлично относится, и он отворачивается, опуская глаза. Между делом к ним заходит Бом, которая тоже участвует в выступлении, здоровается с Минсу и стоит в углу, притихшая и потерянно улыбающаяся только одними уголками губ. В эти дни в YG вообще очень тихо и как-то мертво, отсутствует обычный веселый гомон, и даже трейни стараются тише бегать по лестницам.

Через несколько дней к ним в гости приезжает Дипло, они устраивают ему экскурсию по студии, слушают пару новых сэмплов, который тот привез с собой и, конечно же, хвалят их. Джиену даже на самом деле что-то нравится, но в голове совершенно пусто, никаких ассоциаций с возможным текстом или хотя бы мотивом не возникает даже близко. Он копирует сэмплы к себе на телефон, надеясь позже все-таки их расслушать и придумать что-нибудь достойное того, чтобы показать этому отличному американскому чуваку, с которым у них вышла здоровская "Knock Out".

Дэсон все время проводит в своей комнате и никого к себе не пускает. Енбэ говорит, что он не выходит даже поесть, и они часто сидят втроем у Джиена и Сынри, потому что дома ему находиться слишком тяжело. Они молчат и иногда обсуждают новости, прикидывая, как можно вытащить Дэсона из добровольного заточения, что сказать или сделать, чтобы ему стало хоть немножечко легче, и ни одна из идей не кажется им действительно достойной хотя бы попытки. Когда в один из таких вечеров приезжает Топ с целым пакетом бутылок, они согласно напиваются вчетвером, не чокаясь и не придумывая тосты, и даже не улыбаются грустным шуткам, которые иногда как обычно получаются сами собой.

В середине июня Джиена вызывают в полицию. Он хмуро думает, что в эти дни ее внимание к Big Bang явно преувеличено - расследование дела Дэсона не приблизилось, похоже, даже к середине, обнародование результатов вскрытия тела мотоциклиста снова отложено, и даже сам Ян Хен Сок не может сказать Джиену ничего определенного, только разводит руками. Вместе с менеджером Джиен приходит в отделение, и они долго ждут в коридоре, Джиен мерзнет и мрачно смотрит на снующих туда-сюда людей в форме. Он думает, что, как это ни удивительно, за многие годы именно это место оказывается первым в Корее, где нет его знакомых и нет людей, которые могли или хотели бы его узнавать. Он просто становится одним из многих, кто не привлекает к себе какого-то особенного внимания, и даже из далеких углов на него не показывают пальцем и не хотят сфотографировать. Это оказывается очень странно, непривычно и контрастно с тем, как он чувствует себя обычно, он поправляет свои черные очки на пол-лица и упирается локтями в колени. Если бы не общая давящая атмосфера, ожидание неприятного разговора и неизвестность, что за ним последует, он бы мог сказать, что это ощущение ему даже нравится.

После того, как у него берут анализы для определения, не принимал ли он каких-либо запрещенных законом веществ, с ним разговаривает следователь, и здесь Джиену пригождаются все его навыки управлять собственным лицом. Однако это оказывается в разы сложнее, чем перед камерами, где он всегда заранее знает, что и зачем хочет отыграть. Никто не может ему сказать, как нужно держаться на допросе, какое впечатление лучше произвести и какой образ для себя выбирать. Он ведет себя исключительно так, как подсказывает интуиция, и все равно потом остается недовольным, потому что не понимает, что означает реакция, которую он получает, какая она могла бы быть еще, если бы он вел себя по-другому, и какая была бы уместной и полезной в этой ситуации вообще. Это давит на него, ему кажется, что где-то он совершенно точно все-таки ошибся, но определить, где и в чем, никак нельзя, что совсем не добавляет оптимизма. Ему говорят, что результатов нужно ждать еще месяц, и что с ним свяжутся. Дома Джиен полдня отмокает в горячей ванне и пытается избавиться от грызущего изнутри ощущения неприятной холодной тревоги, которая никак не желает уходить.

***

Когда Топ в очередной раз остается у него на ночь, с утра Джиен просыпается первым. Он приподнимается на локте и долго рассматривает спящего Сынхена, пока тот не открывает глаза. Джиен улыбается сонному Топу и прикладывает палец к его губам, чтобы ничего не говорил. У Сынхена в глазах мелькает интерес, и он чуть наклоняет голову, готовый слушать то, что Джиен собирается ему сказать.

\- Знаешь, мне кажется, я и правда был в тебя влюблен, - задумчиво произносит Джиен, - не "почти" или "как бы", а на самом деле, как это и бывает.

Он делает паузу, и Сынхен вытягивает губы вперед, как будто хочет поцеловать ему пальцы.

\- Это сложно объяснить... - голос Джиена колеблется, словно он сомневается, правильные ли слова подбирает, - но теперь все по-другому. Когда случается что-то такое... серьезное. Страшное. Многое вдруг становится неважно.

Джиен не знает, как передать это ощущение, но ему кажется, что если он найдет хотя бы пару верных, нужных слов, Топ его услышит. Ему хочется сказать, что влюбленность - суетливое чувство, хотя и приятное, и во много раз хуже него - ядовитое желание уязвить и сделать больно в ответ, которое почти невозможно контролировать. Но они очень забивают голову, а на самом деле там внутри, если хорошо слушать, то можно услышать что-то совсем другое. Последнее время ему кажется, что он впервые видит Сынхена так близко и так ясно, и так четко понимает, что тот чувствует или думает. Ему хорошо с ним так, как только может быть хорошо в эти дни, когда на самом деле все очень плохо.

Джиен почти не может работать, поездки в студию оборачиваются бессмысленным копанием в компьютере в попытках найти что-нибудь, что его зацепит. Он заходит на съемки к 2ne1 и фотографируется с Дарой ради хохмы, спускается в столовую, чтобы поесть, и с трудом запихивает в себя хотя бы полпорции. А вечером они смотрят фильмы, говорят о важном и не очень, и Джиену становится спокойно и как-то очень просто. Вокруг этого ощущения не наслаивается суматоха сложных эмоций, не нужно куда-то бежать или по минутам рассчитывать отдых, это одновременно утомительно своей непривычностью и очень естественно. И Сынхен почему-то вдруг неожиданно точно вписывается в такое времяпрепровождение, как будто они по-прежнему живут все вместе. Енбэ, который часто тусит с ними, добавляет этому ощущению правдоподобности, и не хватает только Дэсона.

В один из таких протяжных, не наполненных смыслом дней Джиен красит волосы в черный цвет и думает, что теперь все они вчетвером темные, так не было уже очень давно, а потом с ужасом понимает, что не может вспомнить, какого оттенка сейчас волосы у Дэсона. На память приходят только опущенные ресницы, дрожащие на щеках, а потом сразу сощуренные узкие глаза, которых совсем не видно, когда Дэсон смеется. Воспоминания наслаиваются одно на другое, Джиену очень хочется пойти к Дэсону и стучаться в его комнату до тех пор, пока он не откроет, с настойчивой просьбой - пусти, пожалуйста, я не могу вспомнить, какого цвета у тебя волосы. Даже в мыслях это звучит так страшно, что Джиен сейчас же встает и идет к Енбэ, потому что в пустой квартире с закрытой дверью в комнату Дэсона не может быть лучше, чем сейчас ему, и вряд ли Енбэ откажется от компании. Енбэ открывает ему и наливает чай - Дэсон уже несколько дней как уехал к родителям, и на самом деле без него в общежитии легче.

А потом и Енбэ уезжает в Японию, оставляя Джиена с обоими Сынхенами наедине. Если Топ не пристает к Сынри, то Сынри пристает к Топу, Джиен искренне веселится, когда смотрит на них вдвоем, и думает, что самый старший и самый младший составляют удивительно гармоничную пару. Один будет все время молчать, другой - все время говорить, они будут ловить друг друга на многозначностях, заложенных в слова и прикосновения, и оборачивать их в невинные уколы, а на самом деле - проявлять таким образом ровное настойчивое внимание друг к другу. Джиен греется в его тепле и внимательно слушает, как Сынри подробно рассказывает о делах в академии, о своих планах, возможной прибыли и планах на нее, и иногда переглядывается с Топом, чуть заметно качая головой. А потом Сынри уходит в клуб, или к другу, или к девушке, и Джиен остается с Топом вдвоем.

Объяснить это невозможно, но очень хочется, Джиену кажется, что эти ощущения все время конденсируются в воздухе вокруг, словно повисают каплями, которым все никак не упасть, и он пытается выразить их словами, потому что боится, что они растворятся, исчезнут и получится, что их и не было вовсе.

\- Как будто шелуха осыпалась, знаешь, - он качает головой, - было так много всего, а стало так мало. И я ведь совсем не представляю, что дальше будет. Как Дэсон... что там решат. И как будем мы.

Топ смотрит на него внимательно и грустно, уже совсем проснувшийся, и моргает часто, словно где-то глубоко внутри него уже собираются слезы. Джиен мотает головой.

\- Не надо, не плачь, - шепчет он, - а то я тоже заплачу. Я все время хочу заплакать, когда вижу, как плачешь ты. Так нечестно.

Джиен коротко улыбается, наклоняясь и целуя Сынхена в губы, впервые за несколько месяцев, и Сынхен закрывает глаза. А потом они встают, собираются и едут на съемки рекламы, в конце концов, в Big Bang пока еще остается кому работать.

***

Июнь заканчивается фестивалем LG, где они выступают вчетвером, и Джиен даже не заботится тем, чтобы скрывать эмоции - фанаты все знают, фанаты поймут. И фанаты понимают, аудитория очень волнуется, когда кто-то вдруг откуда-нибудь неожиданно кричит "Дэсон", если ему кажется, что он его видит. Порой Джиену все-таки хочется плакать, и когда они на партии Дэсона в "Lies" опускаются на колени, он прижимает руку к груди и мысленно просит кого-то очень сильно, даже не зная толком, кого - пожалуйста, пускай у него все будет хорошо.

***

В начале июля от жары становится можно спастись только в помещении или автомобиле, ее не прогоняют даже постоянные дожди и гроза, которая проходит над Сеулом внезапно и сильно. Джиен включает в машине кондиционер на полную и не может избавиться от желания носить черные шляпы и черные кофты, как будто бы пытается соблюдать траур по кому-то или по чему-то.

Он снова и снова повторяет танец к "Heartbreaker", которую раз в полгода нет-нет и где-нибудь исполняет, сдувает мокрые пряди со лба, и присаживается на скамейку, когда приходит Топ. Через несколько дней они снова будут выступать как GD&TOP, и совместные песни еще надо по-хорошему репетировать и репетировать, особенно те, с которыми они не были на сцене уже добрых полгода. Стайка девочек из подтанцовки хихикает над чем-то в углу, пока Сынхен стоит перед зеркалом в тишине и шевелит губами, повторяя про себя слова для какой-то песни, и Джиен переводит взгляд на свои вспотевшие ладони. Он вытирает их о штаны, прислушивается к себе, обнаруживая там все тоже насыщенное спокойствие последних дней, и встает, чтобы включить музыку. Сынхен внимательно смотрит на него в зеркало, Джиен кивает ему в ответ и легко улыбается.

***

Вечером, когда заканчивается кино, которое они смотрели по телевизору, Джиену не хочется вставать с дивана, где они с Топом валяются, даже чтобы дотянуться до пульта, лежащего на полу. Он лениво слушает звонкий и веселый голос актера, озвучивавшего рекламный ролик, и думает, что им бы стоило добавить к этому голосу английский акцент, получилось бы гораздо интереснее. А потом до пульта дотягивается Топ, и в комнате повисает тишина.

\- Джиена?.. - коротко зовет Сынхен, и Джиен вопросительно приподнимает голову с его плеча.

\- Джиен, - Топ вдумчиво повторяет его имя и после маленькой паузы добавляет тем же обычным, очень будничным тоном, - давай займемся сексом?

\- Ты хочешь меня? - простодушно переспрашивает Джиен, чуть приподнимаясь на локте и пытаясь заглянуть Топу в глаза. Тот лежит, запрокинув голову в потолок, его лицо спокойно и расслаблено, он не смотрит на Джиена и через мгновение медленно опускает ресницы. Джиен возвращает щеку обратно на нагретое место на его плече и легонько улыбается. А потом Топ вместо ответа берет его за руку и кладет ладонью прямо себе между ног, поверх напряженного члена, и что-то будто взрывается у Джиена в голове. Сынхен невозможно твердый, горячая плоть обжигает Джиена даже через ткань, и контраст неподвижной расслабленности Сынхена и этого жара заставляет Джиена задохнуться. Ему очень хочется вскрикнуть, сердце начинает биться сильно и быстро, и он открывает рот в попытке набрать побольше воздуха, а потом коротко стонет, выдыхая. Топ ждет еще немного и приподнимается, почти вытаскивая из-под него руку.

\- Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, - говорит он, обнимая его за плечи.

\- Мне хорошо, - улыбается Джиен, но Топ отрицательно качает головой.

\- Ты не понимаешь, - упрямо говорит он, и Джиен видит, что он невозможно серьезен, - это ответ на твой вопрос. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Тебе. Хорошо.

Сердце Джиена сильно стукается о грудную клетку и замирает, он зачарованно смотрит на Топа, медленно кивая и показывая, что услышал.

\- Завтра? - предлагает Сынхен и закусывает губу. Джиен опускает на нее взгляд и думает, что завтра он узнает, каково это - заниматься сексом с таким Топом, и эта мысль оказывается безумно волнующей и неожиданно громкой, он ошеломленно слушает, как она бьется в голове, и удивляется ее звучности.

\- Завтра, - кивает Джиен. Глаза Топа глянцево блестят, и Джиен улыбается ярко и широко. Точное знание, что это - будет, и когда это будет, радует его необычайно сильно.

***

Реальный секс превосходит все ожидания Джиена в стократ. Они начинают взахлеб целоваться сразу же, как Джиен закрывает дверь в свою комнату, и понимание, что сегодня можно все, совсем все, кружит голову почище самого крепкого алкоголя. Сынхен засовывает руки ему под футболку, и у Джиена возникает ощущение, что они вплавляются в него, настолько это горячо и совершенно естественно, чувствовать их на спине под лопатками, куда они ложатся ровно и точно, как будто так и было задумано. В этот раз поцелуй больше похож на соревнование, кто окажется сильнее, настойчивее, плотнее обнимет или крепче сожмет пальцы в волосах. Джиен обхватывает Топа за шею и тянет на себя, и они вместе так и пятятся назад, чтобы наткнуться там на кровать.

Джиену хочется кричать, рычать и кусаться, хочется трогать Топа сразу и везде, и это чувство бурлящей внутри настойчивой силы постепенно его здорово расслабляет, когда он перестает пытаться выразить ее в движениях и начинает просто пропускать через себя. Он выгибается под Топом на кровати, когда тот целует его в шею. Сынхен ошеломительно нежный, но очень сильный, и ему невозможно возражать или сопротивляться, можно только вместе идти туда, куда он ведет обоих. Джиен делает это с восторгом, впитывая и наполняясь этой уверенностью до донышка, и в ответ внутри зарождается яркая громкая радость, он гладит Сынхена по спине, не сдерживая громкие стоны.

Джиен чувствует, как Топ реагирует на каждый из них, не смущаясь и не закрываясь, он смотрит откровенно и прямо, и берет Джиена за подбородок, чтобы повернуть к себе и замереть на мгновение, глаза в глаза. Этот взгляд проникает Джиену в самую душу, и у него в голове проносится запоздалая мысль, что Сынхен еще никогда, никогда не подпускал его так близко, не открывался ему настолько сильно и честно, всем самим собой. Это огромное и однозначное доверие будто бы подламывает Джиена, выбивая почву из-под ног, ему кажется, что он стремительно куда-то падает. Но это не плохо или неприятно, потому что Сынхен здесь рядом с ним, настолько вместе и близко, как никогда, и если он падает, то Сынхен падает вдвоем с ним, и тогда это уже больше похоже на полет. Ему очень хочется постараться в ответ быть нежным и ласковым, гладить Сынхена по лицу и целовать невесомо, но в этот момент тот проводит раскрытой ладонью Джиену по животу и груди, чтобы потом дотронуться до ключицы, и Джиена будто бы ударяет током, из головы вылетают и доверие, и нежность вместе взятые, и ему снова хочется кричать.

Когда дело почти доходит до секса, и Джиен тянется за презервативом, чтобы надеть его на Топа, он замирает на секунду, чтобы позволить себе порассматривать его еще совсем немного. Сынхен, который вечно застегнут на все пуговицы и даже в танцевальный класс приходит в пальто, сейчас лежит полностью голый на кровати, подогнув ноги и закрыв глаза, и выглядит безумно крышесносно. Настолько, что Джиен перестает понимать, чего больше хочет - уже наконец наклониться над ним, чтобы начать медленно опускаться и пропускать в себя миллиметр за миллиметром, или взять его самому, так, чтобы обязательно смотреть ему прямо в лицо, на широкие брови вразлет, подрагивающие ресницы и испарину на лбу. Но позже, когда Джиен уже совсем привыкает размеренно двигаться на нем так, чтобы не делать себе больно, Сынхен вдруг открывает глаза, останавливает его и переворачивает, и Джиен видит, как в его взгляде горит откровенное, неунимаемое желание. Черты его лица заостряются, как будто важным теперь оказывается исключительно целеустремленно следовать за этим желанием, а все остальное уже несущественно вообще, и Сынхен начинает двигаться в нем сильно, быстро и очень чувствительно. Капля пота срывается с кончика его носа и падает Джиену куда-то на шею, он этого не чувствует, потому что его собственная горячая кожа ровно настолько же влажная.

Когда они кончают один за другим, и после Джиен расслабленно водит пальцем по мокрой груди Сынхена, он думает, что хочет еще, а потом еще, и может быть, после еще один раз. Их хватает еще на два, а в душ приходится идти уже утром.

***

На фестивале Gmarket, куда Сынхен одевает смешную большую кепку и кожаную куртку с черно-желтым рукавом, они исполняют вообще все совместные песни с их альбома за раз - кроме "Intro". Джиен замечает вдруг, что они не просто иногда переглядываются на сцене, а порой даже по-настоящему улыбаются друг другу, ненароком и еле заметно, но очень и очень откровенно. В этот момент он думает, что у слов "Double combo" теперь появляется еще одно, какое-то совершенно особое значение, это и удивляет его до ступора, и радует очень детской, непосредственной радостью.

***

Они летают в Японию, потом возвращаются в Корею, и на всех выступлениях в эти дни Джиен с удовольствием наблюдает за Топом - тот необычно расслаблен и доволен, он как будто бы светится изнутри и улыбается мягко и глубоко, очевидно получая удовольствие от нахождения на сцене даже при всей неприятности того, что их там по-прежнему четверо. Джиен прислушивается к нему, прислушивается к себе и обнаруживает там похожее чувство, ему хорошо и легко, как будто все дырки, которые периодически возникали в его душе то тут, то там, заполнились сами собой. От этого ощущения не хочется улыбаться, им не хочется делиться, его хочется только перекатывать изнутри, чтобы полнота момента становилась еще ярче.

***

Вскоре саджанним сообщает, что есть вполне реальная надежда решить проблемы Дэсона миром - с семьей погибшего мотоциклиста уже почти удалось договориться, и они вздыхают немного свободнее. Становится можно упоминать, что вообще-то Big Bang бы хотелось выступать впятером, что они очень скучают по Дэсону и то, что у них есть сейчас - это все-таки не тоже самое, что должно было бы быть. Часть партий Дэсона исполняет Сынри, Джиен думает, что в принципе в качестве временной меры это звучит даже неплохо.

Они летают в Сингапур, где воздух горячий и очень влажный, и идет дождь. Все вокруг говорят на английском, Джиену странно и непривычно это слышать, слова стучат вокруг и дробятся на маленькие округлые звуки. Он уточняет у Енбэ, как можно сказать вот это и это, и со знанием дела кивает, когда за ними переводят то, что они только что сказали на корейском.

С Топом все становится немножко странно - все совершенно точно хорошо, Джиен чувствует, что наконец-то они нашли подходящий для взаимодействия формат, который позволяет им хорошо слышать друг друга наедине, понимать друг друга с полуслова рядом с другими людьми, и почти-почти переглядываться на моментах, которые вызывают в них одинаковую реакцию. Только Джиен никак не может сложить в голове, как же точно надо вести себя рядом с ним, чтобы это выглядело более естественно, и постоянно съезжает на давнюю привычную манеру поведения, когда Топ где-то сам по себе, и он где-то сам по себе. Проблема в том, думает Джиен, что в эту манеру поведения не вписывается его собственная слишком быстрая реакция на слова Сынхена, или его жесты, которые тот использует, если не может объясниться на английском или японском. Или мимолетные взгляды, которые они кидают друг на друга на публике, чтобы сразу же отвести глаза, будто бы обжигаясь - Джиен пытается заставить себя смотреть дольше, но в итоге обычно все получается еще хуже. Ему кажется, что Сынхен все время в уме либо перемножает трехзначные числа, либо совершенно точно решает похожую проблему, смотря поверх его головы на пресс-конференции, где они объявляют о сформированной вместе с Avex новой компании Ygex, или стоя за спиной с растерянным выражением лица, которое обычно для него в Японии, но необычно среди своих, когда выключены камеры.

***

В конце июля съемки рекламы для North Face в Новой Зеландии становятся настоящим, реальным и захватывающим приключением. Джиен одевается в аэропорт по дороге туда в спортивном стиле, потому что ему нравится предвкушение холода, зимы и свежего горного воздуха, и цепляет на шею свои наушники от Beats by Dr.Dre с маленьким GD&TOP-зайчиком, который на самом деле уже не актуален, потому что месяц назад они сделали новую эмблему для их альбома.

Смена обстановки, чужая страна и настоящая горная сухая зима раскрепощает их, они мерзнут, дурачатся и веселятся не только по сценарию, но и между съемками. Пешие путешествия по горам оказываются утомительными, но Джиена восхищает яркое солнце, которое слепит глаза и отражается от заснеженных вершин. Топ хочет пить и засовывает себе в рот пригоршню снега, Джиен хохочет и снимает его на свой телефон, чтобы осталось на память. Вечерами они пьют горячий чай в домике, в котором живут, отдыхают и смотрят кино на ноутбуке, а ночью Джиену очень хочется выползти из-под одеяла и перебраться к Топу, но нельзя. Он знает, что Сынхен с утра думает о том же самом, и легонько улыбается ему, показывая, что все в порядке и дома они обязательно наверстают. Обниматься перед камерой, играя счастливую свободную молодежь, оказывается очень смущающе и даже чуть-чуть страшно, но Джиену нравится, как Топ смотрит на него, когда его глаза горят любовью и восхищением. Как и всегда, Сынхен хорошо уверен в том, что делает, и в том, как делает, Джиен расслабляется и доверяет, а в итоге даже учится получать от этого своеобразное удовольствие.

В Сеул он возвращается неприятно уставший от бесконечных перелетов, кресел, на которых неудобно лежать даже вытянувшись, ночевок на перекладных между рейсами, и кажется себе больным. Возникает ощущение, что в корейском аэропорту встречающие его фанаты ведут себя особенно назойливо, хотя вряд ли эти конкретные фанаты чем-то отличаются от любых других. Джиен чувствует уязвимость перед чужими настойчивыми руками и камерами, и приходит в себя только в машине по пути домой.

***

Первой осмысленной идеей, которая приходит ему в голову на следующее утро, когда он просыпается в своей кровати в своей квартире, оказывается идея кардинально сменить прическу. Джиен вскакивает, подходит к зеркалу и придирчиво осматривает себя, прикидывая, чего бы ему хотелось. Он поджимает губы и убирает волосы со лба, неожиданно его посещает мысль остричь их вообще, совсем, под корень. Он живет с этой мыслью несколько дней, и чем дальше, тем более привлекательной она ему кажется. Это очень радикально, это нельзя будет никак изменить, покрасить или уложить в какую-то другую прическу, и возможность оставить с собой только самые-самые корни волос, которые отрастали последние несколько недель, кажется ему очень важной, наполненной каким-то особым смыслом. Когда жужжащая машинка обводит контуры его головы, щекоча, он без сожаления прощается со всеми своими мыслями за последние полгода или даже больше, а потом вздыхает весело и свободно. Голова кажется будто бы пустой и очень-очень легкой, он проводит ладонью по щетине и непривычное ощущение мягких, совсем не колющихся волос, которые коротким ежиком упираются в ладонь, наполняет его восторгом.

С этой прической Джиен впервые появляется на рок-фестивале SuperTraxx, куда они приезжают втроем с Топом и Енбэ. После репетиции он долго выбирает очки для сцены, просит совета у окружающих, а потом у Топа, и смотрится в него как в зеркало, ожидая вердикта. Джиен знает, что тот видит его сейчас целиком, всего как есть, и выберет именно то, что сегодня лучше всего ему подойдет.

Они совсем не рок-группа, и желтых фонариков-корон не так и много среди публики, но Джиен слышит, как вместе с ними поют хором "Oh Yeah", "High High" и куски других песен, которые у многих на слуху весь последний год, и улыбается.

***

Совсем скоро, в середине августа, у Джиена будет день рождения, и он думает о том, чтобы написать серьезное письмо VIP-ам с просьбой ничего ему не дарить. Ему кажется, что если он хотя бы попытается объяснить, выразить это чувство, они на самом деле услышат и все хорошо поймут. На нынешний день рождения вместо того, чтобы получать подарки, ему гораздо больше хочется самому что-нибудь отдавать, и когда до него доходят слухи, что его фан-клуб собирается пожертвовать больше десятка миллионов вон детской больнице Сеульского национального университета, он уточняет, какая сумма из его собственных денег может быть выделена на благотворительность.

***

На августовском мероприятии для North Face, где они объявляют о сотрудничестве и презентуют снятый рекламный ролик, вокруг развешаны специально отобранные и обработанные фотографии из Новой Зеландии, и у Джиена прямо за спиной висит постер, на котором Топ смотрит на него тем самым, особенным взглядом, почти никогда не попадающим в камеры. Это так остро и по-больному откровенно, что Джиен холодеет, но на самом деле где-то глубоко внутри ему даже нравится смотреть на эти фотографии, как будто оказывается очень важным, чтобы то, что у них есть, было зафиксировано и так тоже, в цифре, на видео и на бумаге.

Ночами он шепчет Топу "не торопись" и "пожалуйста", имея под этим в виду противоположные по смыслу вещи, и запрокидывает бритую голову ему на плечо. Сынхен согласно приникает к подставленной шее ртом, крепко целуя, и прижимает его ближе к себе, продолжая двигаться в темпе, который выбирает сам, несмотря на все, о чем Джиен может просить его во время секса. Но Джиен знает, что от этих слов сердце Сынхена начинает биться быстро и гулко, и его самого это одновременно невыносимо заводит и очень расслабляет, он выделяет шепотом моменты, в которые особенно хорошо, чтобы можно было лучше запоминать их и ощущения, которые им сопутствуют.

***

Когда Дипло снова приезжает в Корею, они с Топом встречаются с ним несколько раз в студии, просматривая все, что получилось сделать с его прошлого приезда в июле. Дипло с одобрением кивает, слушая подготовленный материал, и обещает им участие в будущем альбоме Major Lazer, который должен скоро выйти в США.

Никакой деятельности в качестве Big Bang до конца года не предусмотрено, но у Джиена грандиозные планы, может быть, даже запись еще одного альбома GD&TOP в перерывах между фестивалями и чужими концертами, выступления на которых запланированы на остаток августа и на осень. Кроме того, директор упоминал о возможном промоушене дуэта в Японии, даже его удивляет, насколько они сейчас популярны, и он предсказуемо хочет освоить все рынки, которые находятся в пределах досягаемости.

Перед вечеринкой у Дипло в клубе Ellui Hotel они позируют перед прессой, и Топ ничтоже сумняшеся закидывает руку Джиену на плечо. Джиен смущается и ерзает, а потом улыбается, расправляет плечи и прислоняется к Топу чуть-чуть плотнее, чем когда-либо мог себе позволить раньше. У Сынхена волосы смешного пшеничного цвета, больше ассоциирующегося у Джиена с цыплячьим, и он хихикает про себя, вспоминая, как Топ от третьего лица говорил про них зимой, что вообще-то он фанат дуэта, но думает, что они ненормальные. Теперь это определение подходит им как никогда хорошо, Джиен чувствует себя необычайно свободно, как будто все самые важные вещи у него уже совершенно точно есть, и ничьи мнения, комментарии или события не могут это изменить. Скорее, он готов менять их сам, благодарно встречая удивление и последующую горячую поддержку публики, которой сначала покажется, что она скорее подавится, чем съест то, что он предлагает, но в итоге все равно примет. Джиен относится к этому очень спокойно, готовый слушать и соглашаться, преломляя в самом себе чужое восприятие его тысячами людей так, как ему будет удобнее для своих будущих целей. Он уверен, что вряд ли в целом мире найдется что-то, способное это сломать.


End file.
